Maisling
by ceyaro
Summary: AU. This is a complete AU, fantasy world. The child that was born was identified as one of the cursed children who were left motherless. Legend stated that cursed children came from the realm of the Xa and only caused misbalance to this kingdom. Full summary inside. Rated T for now M later probably (oh and it's not g!p! it'll all be explained throughout of this story). HIATUS fn
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The child that was born was identified as one of the cursed children who were left motherless. Legend stated that cursed children came from the realm of the Xa and only caused misbalance to this kingdom. Santana is one of these cursed children and needs to take a child back to the realm of the Xa (is explained in the story). Quinn (not yet in the first chapter), and others, will help her get to eagle eye bay, past the Shoaclan Mists (forrest) and over the wall to the realm of the Xa.

So it's kind of a romantic adventure story. What Quinn is will be explained in the next chapter.  
_

Chapter 1

"Come on lass one more push!"  
With her last push she drew her last breath. Her head fell back down on the pillow, tears of sweat colouring her blonde hair darker than it was. A baby's cry echoed through the room as Emma held the newborn in her hands. She frowned, looking confused at the sandy-coloured skin. Nevertheless she smiled looking at Tamsin, not yet realizing the girl's skin had turned cold while she was pushing the child to air.  
"Tamsin? It's a- Tamsin?" She cried. She quickly gave the child to one of the bystanders, after she realized her daughter's labor bed was colored in more blood than was natural. She took hold of her wrist and blinked hard looking for a heartbeat, but there was none. The melancholy on her face when she closed her eyes, while shaking her head to the side, as if she tried to wake up from a dream, was agonizing for the family friend that was helping out that day. Emma swallowed deep, her gaze frozen on Tamsin's sallowed frail face.

"She's gone." She spoke with a confused, cracking voice.

The child that was born was identified as one of the cursed children who were left motherless. They could be recognized by the tattoos that painted their lower backs. The villagers knew of a curse cast by 4 ancient wives, witches they called them, that cursed women who had been unfaithful to their mate and slept with another woman - a woman of the Xa. The children that were born into these families were no blessing as they did not even belong to the women that carried them. The children belonged to the Xa.

"I don't want this child. This is not Tamsin's child and you know it!" Emma yelled at the next towns meeting at the family that possessed another cursed child - an eighteen year old girl named Santana. Legend stated that cursed children came from the realm of the Xa and only caused misbalance to this kingdom. Every breath a Xa child drew in this world, caused another being of this world to draw their last, usually the mothers that carried these children.

"This all your fault! Why? She was to be married, why did you have to do this to her!? She could've been happy and now she's dead!" Emma jumped at a confused looking Santana. Santana's grandmother leapt in front of her grandchild, even though she didn't really want to defend her at that particular moment, feeling disappointed and ashamed.

"The child will stay in care of the elderly couple." One of the younger council men said after he called order, nodding at one of the women sitting at a table almost hidden in the back of the room. "Once we've figured out what to do with it, we will act. For now the child stays here."

Alma dragged her granddaughter to their house. She grabbed the girl by the sleeve of her shirt and swung her inside, then she closed the door behind them and locked it.  
"Did you sleep with that girl?"  
"Abuela -"  
"Don't lie to me Sant'ana!" She only called her like that when she was truly angry. Santana looked down rubbing her lips together before she looked back up.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered seeing her abuela clenching her teeth. The old woman took a step forward and then slapped her cheek viciously.  
"Oh Sant'ana" She was yammering looking at the ceiling of their house. "Why did I agree to keep you?"

_"Please mamy!" Ana yelpt.  
"I can't. I didn't agree when you didn't turn her over to the council then and I don't agree now."  
"Please, look at her, she's not a threat!" she tried to say with all her strength. You could see the pain in her eyes and her sentences started ending in pants instead of syllables. Alma looked at the small creature jerking its feet up, while laying in the crib. She closed her eyes and nodded.  
"Alright. I'll do it for you hija, because I love you."_

"Abuela I don't understand- I-" She looked the old woman right in the eye, searching for a conclusion after the events that took place prior to this conversation.  
"You know the laws! You are not to sleep with another woman, especially one of another race!" She screamed, her voice sounding worn out and about to crack. Santana knew of the laws that held a grip on the village she grew up in. It didn't make sense, most people did break the laws. The baker had married a woman from the wall, a woman with black hair and eyes that barely had any color. They just glowed. They had the color of an icicle, if that made any sense. You could practically use them eyes as a looking glass. Even though that was the only example she could think of, it was enough to prove that there was a double standard. People of the village didn't pay too much attention to the details of the ancient laws - that was when it didn't concern her.

"She was meant to be with someone else. Jared was your friend!"  
"She did love me. I thought - I thought she ended it. And even if she didn't- what does it matter now?"  
"What does it matter?! Oh Sant'ana." She sighed sitting down, putting her head in the palms of her hands. Her hands looked aged, the veins popped out, the skin was sagging and the wrinkles cut them as if a small creature had whipped her hands. Santana crutched down and took hold of one of her grandmother's hands.

"I'm sorry. You think I wanted her to die? If I could make it un-happen, I would. I just - I don't understand why Emma is blaming me for her death." She said with a high pitched voice as her grandmother raised her head.  
She sighed looking at the creature her child gave birth to. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe that a murderer sat behind those dark eyes, which were looking at her in anguish. She never told her granddaughter what she was- not really- and now she was paying the price. She thought filling her mind with the laws of the village from an early age and on would help. It's not that she didn't want to tell Santana - well maybe she didn't want to tell her that she was considered a cursed child - but the primary reason was because she didn't know the fine points herself. When she asked the elderly woman for advice after her daughter had passed, the woman told her it wasn't time yet. She couldn't make out what that meant, until today.

"Sant'ana, your mother begged me to keep you. She was dying, so I agreed." She stated as Santana listened carefully to the tale she had heard many times and thought she knew. Nevertheless her brows grew into a triangle in the middle of her forehead. Her mother asked her grandmother to take care of her on her deathbed - that's what her grandmother told her- but she never heard the story like this. She felt uncomfortable and queasy, and so she felt like she should, by looking at the seriousness in Alma's eyes.

"I never agreed to keep you in the first place, but I did and I grew to love you." Santana's brows only grew deeper. "You're what we call a cursed child. Your mother was foolish enough to sleep with another woman, when she was still married. She had you and when we saw the devilish painted black lines on your back, we knew- we all knew."  
"Knew what? I mean obviously I know the superstition about our family but-"  
"It's not a superstition. You think your mother and now this girl died of superstition?" She said angrily as she scolded at her. She regained her breath and closed her eyes.  
"I should take you to the elderly woman, she'll explain this. I never fully understood- I- we moved here from the southern countries. I didn't know of the dangers that roamed this part of the realm. I couldn't protect her." Her frail voice hung in the air, refusing to evaporate and stuck to the ground like thick mist.

With a muffled thud, the molded wooden door closed behind them. The elderly woman beckoned the two inside, then stirred a bit in the stew that was boiling above the humble fire and kicked a small stool in their direction for Alma to sit on.

"Alma." The silver haired wife said keeping her gaze focused on the foam at the surface of the brew that was creeping up on the sides of the kettle.  
"It's time." Alma said matter-of-factly. Santana swallowed deep, she felt nervous regarding the interaction between Alma and the old wife. Even though they weren't watching one another, it felt as if they were. The phrase 'Eyes on the back of my head' got a whole new meaning as she watched them. The elderly woman, Kaël they called her, had irises coloured with a light grey pigment. Santana could almost see them turn lighter while a small smirk tainted her shriveled lips.

"Is it now?" She answered her gaze still not meeting Alma's.  
"Please."  
The small smirk that had crept upon her lips before, now disappeared hesitantly. She looked at Santana -no she looked through Santana- or so it felt when her eyes met the eighteen year-old's. She felt she was one of her grandmother's foulards that you could look right through. Santana wanted to peek behind her, thinking there was something else grasping the attention of the doyenne, but she didn't. Instead she cleared her voice and asked "Can you tell me who I am?"

The lady chuckled, only her chuckle turned into a nasty cough and she took out a handkerchief out of her pocket pressing it to her mouth. Alma gestured to help her but the silvered hair one held up her hand and took a deep breath before she looked at Santana once more and answered "My dear no one can tell you who you are. Not even those old goats at the council." She said bitterly waving her hand agitated in the air.  
"Right well, my history then. Where did I come from- if I'm a cursed child, then -" Santana started ranting nervously but her grandmother put her hand on her elbow and tried to calm her down. Santana halted at the frail touch. She took a deep breath and looked at the old wife, who was now looking straight at her - not through her - at her. She also noticed her eyes had grown darker and small dark dots could be found at the center.

"History ay. Yes, it might be time after all." She stated looking at Alma now. Alma smiled gratefully, clutching her hands together in her lap. Santana breathed out, bracing herself for the revelation. She eyed the woman, focusing on the grey straw like strands of hair. She was taken back to a memory when she was a child, where she and her friends would see who could stand the longest on one leg. The trick was to focus on a single thing, to let your mind go numb and that way you wouldn't fall. She tried to apply the same strategy now, focusing on those dry hair strands, that would help her not to fall, emotionally that was.

"Child do you believe you are cursed?" Kaël asked Santana almost breaking the spell. Santana didn't let her gaze leave the hair strand though. She scowled a bit at the thought of her belonging to such creatures.  
"I don't know. I don't feel cursed."  
"I have lived a long time, what our village calls curses others call blessings, it depends which tribe, which realm, and even which family you belong to."  
"So I'm not cursed?" Kaël ignored Santana's question.  
"Years ago, when we still had good connections with the Xa -that was before things like this started to happen- we had chaos. Every time a child was born chaos crept into the crops, making them rot before they bloomed, chasing away animals, and keeping the sun longer and dryer." She ranted on swaying her hand from one side to the other, sounding bitter as she took another deep breath after another cough interrupted her. "When one brings a life into this world, a life that does not belong here according to the simple laws of nature, something is taken by nature. You can have your laws and values and your norms, but eventually it all comes down to how nature decides on your fate." Kaël said quite swiftly, which made Santana feel a bit frustrated. This was her history, her heritage after all. It all felt too nonchalant. "Long ago 4 of my ancestors casted a curse. Malika, one of my great great great aunts had a husband. Her husband had been with one of the women of the Xa and they had a child. She was very angry." She said chuckling a bit. "So they casted a curse that every woman or man that consummated a child with a woman of the Xa would die, while being unfaithful to their spouse that is. So that nonsense that the curse only stands when it's between two women is utter bollocks." Santana had to laugh a bit but her grandmother's face told her to stop quickly.

"I thought it was all about balance?" Alma spoke up sounding confused.  
"Ah but it is. A few years back a child was born without any unfaithfulness in the equation, and we had a very hard winter, everything died, it was just chaos. My apprentice took the child to the realm of the Xa and the balance was restored. The Xa agreed to take these children in."

Santana was numb. This all seemed surreal, like it was a tale they told the children of the village to keep them honest, to teach them good values. This didn't sound like her history, her heritage. She laughed a bit at the audacity of the story, the ridiculousness of it.

"What should we do with the child?" Alma asked after a moment of silence. Kaël looked at her suprised it seemed.  
"Well Alma I suggest your granddaughter takes her child home, since I've heard Tamsin's family doesn't want it." Santana's eyes almost popped out of her skull.

"Are you insane? That's not my child!"  
"Calm down, surely you were listening to me while I was telling-"  
"No! Stop. She's not my child. She's Tamsin's and Jared's child. The only thing that happened is that I cursed her by sleeping with her mother, but that is not my child."  
"Sant'ana!" Her grandmother said sternly, shooting daggers.  
"No, I'm not going to listen to an old wench's fairy tales while she brewing greasepaint for dinner! You're both insane! I'm not taking that child home!"

When Santana finished her little tantrum her grandmother looked speechless and ashamed. The old lady on the other hand didn't seem bothered by Santana's outburst at all. She just leaned back getting herself comfortable and said "Well if you don't want the child lass, you'll have to take it to the realm of the Xa."

"The realm of the Xa-" Santana laughed incredulously. "I - by the Gods, both of your heads have been touched by insanity, every single hair on your head is gleaming with madness!" and with that Santana left the moldy house on the hill and bolted off of it, trying not to trip over her own feet while doing so.

Okay so I know it's farfetched, if you're confused or you have any questions please tell me lol. This is leap for me, it's the first time I do a fantasy story, like actually write it down, I have alot of drafts for other stories, but this is the first time I actually write one down. Someone asked me to do a story for Siophie where one of them gets knocked up, but I can't just do a story like that, cuz it goes against biology and lol I just can't, so I invented this, where you still need a man but you end up with a baby of two women. So thanks to DestinyFaithHope, I'm sorry I'm not really doing what you wanted but you did inspire me to do this (I'm kind of excited about this story).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) I'm sorry it's been a week since the first chapter. I'm at college so it takes me a while to update, I'll try to update more often but I can only promise once a week at least. **

**Anyways here's the next chapter. A review (and all the other things) are always appreciated (alot). If you're confused or something, don't hesitate to ask questions. I'm looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested (English isn't my first language)? I feel weird asking my gf to do it all the time, plus she's working so I get impatient :p**

**ps: the italic parts are flashbacks  
**_

Chapter 2

A shallow cry pierced through their house once more that night, which made Santana's comforter only grow fonder of her ears. She tightened her grip on both ends and pushed it down, trying to block out the cries that woke her up yet again.

"Santa'ana." Alma grumbled as she stumbled into the young girl's room. "Your dau-" She barely had time to finish her words as Santana jumped out of bed and held up her finger.

"Don't. Do not call her that. I'm merely a babysitter for now." She said bitterly.

_"She's not my child!" Santana screamed feeling frustrated after another round of accusations. She plumped down on her seat and endured the whispers that were surrounding her. Old women and children didn't even bother to hide their frowns and scowls. Scolds in hush voices were thrown at her, and mothers took their children outside. Santana swallowed deep, she had tolerated the narrow minded people of her village practically her whole life, but she felt this was getting ridiculous. The men of the council were still contemplating between themselves when she raised her voice once more.  
"Oh for the Gods sakes, since when have two women ever been able to conceive a child? It is biologically not possible!" _

_"It's different in your case, you know this." one of the men grumbled, his judgment seeping through the words.  
"No it's not. It's the curse - yes- we all know about that shitty, dammed curse, don't we? Just because the child suddenly belongs to the Xa, and well I also belong to that species, does not mean she belongs to me!" _

_"You caused the curse though lass, you can't deny that." Santana pursed her lips in a tight line and looked away briefly. She felt the guilt, they never let her forget that part. She closed her eyes and sighed, then nodded. She didn't deny it. _

_"Just take the wicked child and leave!" A middle aged woman yelled, earning a couple of claps and cheers of people that agreed with her.  
"What would you have me do? The damage is done, Tamsin is gone. What-" She started ranting desperately but her Kaël stomped her cane to the ground, twice. People stopped talking at the sight of the silver haired woman. Children who kept on ranting were hushed by their mothers. _

_People didn't interrupt her when she was speaking. She was the oldest and the wisest in the village, anyone who did interrupt her was considered rude and shameful.  
"The girl is right. The damage is done. However the rules in this village still stand. If we do not wish to keep the child here, it is the parent's task to take her elsewhere, I'm sorry." She said, articulating every word and looked Santana right in the eye, her regret was genuine. _

_"But I'm not her parent. Why do I have to leave?"  
"Deary, whether you believe you're that child's parent or not, she is still your responsibility. She doesn't have her mother anymore, because of the curse- your curse. So I suggest we scrape together a viable group of people that will be able to take them safely to the wall- or even to the realm of Xa."_

_"Lady Kaël, surely-"  
"The rules state, that when a family is not desirable in this village due to breach of law, it is the village's responsibility to make sure that family has safe passage to whichever alternative they have chosen." She declared holding out a dusty book and followed the words as stated with her finger. Some of the townspeople were scratching their heads, not sure of what she said. One couldn't blame them, they were simple folk. _

_"The girl and the child shall get assistance reaching the realm of the Xa." The head of the council agreed and Santana frowned. She huffed and puffed, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe she was about to risk her life for a child that wasn't even related to her. No one knew how or why the children came out looking like the one that had caused the curse. It would make a bit more sense if the women of the Xa slept with the man - but they rarely did. And even then one couldn't explain how their wives fell pregnant and not a Xa woman. It was a riddle that had knitted the outskirts of Santana's brain, until the bigger picture wasn't even readable anymore. _

_"It is decided then. The child is how old now?"  
"It's been 2 weeks since Tamsin's death Sir." The old lady, that had been taking care of the cursed child, said holding on to the frail bundle in her lap.  
"You have 3 weeks to assemble people that are willing to help you get to the wall."_

_Santana groaned mentally. "What if I don't." She whispered but still loud enough so people could hear.  
"The child will die if you don't. The offer of keeping the child for yourself has passed lass. We don't want- uhm- your kind putting our people in danger anymore. So if you don't, well the law states that if one doesn't abide to these rules- please just take the child." The head of council sighed, then looked at a wide-eyed Santana. The brunette couldn't drink in their cruelty. She might not be this baby's parent, but she wasn't going to let them kill it either. She sighed and shook her head. _

_"Shit just got real." she mumbled and then nodded. "Fine." She said louder. "If you are that cruel, I will take this child to the Xa. I hope they don't believe in killing infants, just so their people can live comfortably!" She didn't hide her disgust. The floor was open to whispers, scolds, but she didn't care. _

Santana avoided to hold the child, but now and then she did. She sighed when she saw the baby struggling to heave its head. She wanted look around her. She was curious. Santana could see the baby's face flexing. She quickly picked up the child, giving her what she wanted. She hated it when the baby cried, it panicked her.

_'Ugh please don't cry. Don't give me that rejection'_

The girl looked at her and put her chubby hand on Santana's cheek. Santana closed her eyes. The baby was cute, but she didn't want to get attached. It wasn't her child after all.

As she crossed the threshold Santana asked uncomfortably while she regarded the child on her hip "Abuela, when was the last time she ate? She's fussing and looking around." Her grandmother looked up, her knees in the dirt of their garden and smiled a little.

"Just a half an hour ago. She's just curious." She said pushing her shuffle deeper in the dirt. She then looked up again and said "I see she inherited your strength, Xa strength." She pointed at the baby resting on her hip. Her statement made Santana frown in confusion.  
"Strong? What do you mean?" Alba sighed, she let the arm that was in the air flop down into the dirt to support herself.  
"The Xa children are usually a little stronger than humans. You never wondered why you were so tough, growing up? She's just developing her neck strength a bit faster than is usual." Her statement was still not satisfying. "Honestly Santana don't you know anything? She's 3 weeks old, a normal child can't move their head when they're that age."

"Well, _sorry_ abuelapedia" Santana said with a bit more attitude than she meant.

"Sorry, you're right. I don't know shit-anything about babies. That's why I'm doing the right thing-" She started rambling but when her grandmother sighed looking at the ground, she stopped. Santana cocked up her head to see what her grandmother was holding.  
"Another rotten crop?" She voiced feeling guilty somehow. Her grandmother threw her a brave smile but nodded. "Is it my fault?" Alba shook her head and stood up.

"Tamsin is dead, there's no imbalance." Santana cringed at her words. She did love Tamsin after all. And this was Tamsin's child that she was shipping off. A part of her just wanted to keep the child with her, but it was for all the wrong reasons. But giving the child to the Xa wasn't entirely for the good reasons either - she wanted to stuff it to the village and their shitty council.

"Do you have everything?" Alma asked when she put another large biscuit wrapped in a kerchief in Santana's bag. Santana sighed and looked at the child who was wrapped up in an ingenious knapsack her grandmother made, which was tied around her back and neck. She shrugged and looked outside the window. She was about to meet the people the council had chosen for her trip.

"Do you think I could come back after this?" She voiced. Alma looked at her with pity in the eyes, not being sure her granddaughter would come back at all.  
"I don't know hija. Maybe." Her heavy voice sunk to the ground.

Santana gazed at the ground with sad eyes. She took a deep breath and put the bag on her back. This was going to be a tiresome journey. When they finally closed the front door behind them -struggling with the lock- they took the small path that lead to the main road of their village.

"You should give her a name." She heard her grandmother say. She scowled at her.  
"If I name her, she will belong more to me. I can't do that. Besides, baby is cool for a name." She smiled confidently but the old lady shook her head. As they reached the square, Santana could already see some of the elderly men mumbling amongst themselves. They looked pleased with themselves, which only made Santana more annoyed.

They stopped in their tracks and the men noticed their arrival. "Ah, they're here." One of them muttered and smiled tightly. A small stable boy -frightened he seemed- approached Santana carefully. He was dragging a cornsilk colored horse, by the reins. He reached up and wanted to give the reins to Santana, but she couldn't get over the fact of how frightened the boy was. She frowned and rolled her eyes, he probably had his mother whispering horror stories about her kind in his ear right before bedtime. She snatched them away as the boy hurried off. She breathed in tightly when the men came back with two other figures, both of them a horse already by their side.

A blonde with hazel eyes, dressed in black tights with a green long woolen shirt. She wore brown boots and had a black mantle hanging over the horse's saddle. In her belt she had a knife settling comfortably. Santana squinted her eyes because of the familiarity she felt while looking at the blonde. Next to the blonde stood a boy. He had to be from the mountains, his slanted eyelids betrayed his heritage. She smiled a little, he too probably suffered the judgment from people that lived around here. If you hadn't an icy pale face with clear eyes, people usually treated you as an outsider. And it didn't help people here told horror stories of about everyone that came from a different kingdom, his kingdom -far in the east where the ground was divided in fractures and most people lived up high in the mountains- was no different.

"Hi Santana." The girl voiced as she patted the horse with her left hand. Santana still looked puzzled and then it clicked.  
"Quinn?" The girl smiled in acknowledgement and Santana's eyes widened.  
"You're kidding me right?!" She yelled her voice directed to the elderly men that were watching. "A Woodling? You've got to be kidding me. A Woodling? A Woodling! A Woodling is going to fucking guide me?!" She hissed angrily. Santana hadn't seen Quinn and her people since she was ten years old. The Woodlings came into their village once every year for the feast in honor of the crops. The spring feast. But Quinn hadn't accompanied her people in years. She was barely recognizable.

The men tried to sooth her, putting their arms up in defense. "Woodlings are quite capable. They live in the forest, they know the earth and the animals, _and_ they have enough supernatural power to protect you." He tried to reason with her, but Santana could only roll her eyes at the assurance.  
"Supernatural powers? I didn't believe in that shit when I was 5, what makes you so convinced I will now?" As she spoke her words, a strong wind blew against her -only against her- and made her stumble backwards. Both Quinn and the boy next to her started laughing. She eyed them furiously, while checking if the child in her arms was okay. Quinn twirled her fingers once more making a miniature whirlwind.

"Fuck sakes." Santana mumbled when she saw Quinn practice her power.  
"Lucillia." A strong voice said as the laugher died. Quinn bowed her head and the boy next the her folded his hands and did the same - he bowed a bit lower though. "You shouldn't use your powers unless it's for rituals." Another person joined the group. She was tall and had long blonde hair. She obviously had an authority over both of the young persons.  
"Yes mother." Quinn answered respectfully. Santana frowned and eyed the whole scene.  
_Her mother is coming with us? Great, fucking great._

"You three should get going, it'll be dark in 5 hours." She said sternly, stating she wasn't going to accompany them. "Be safe." She said and kissed the younger blonde's head.

Santana sighed. She was peeved at the fact that a Woodling and a 15 year old boy were going to protect her. She shook her head, then got on her horse anyways. Alma carefully put the bag in one of the side pockets of the horse's saddle. "Fine, let's go." Santana said almost crying. She wasn't going to cry though, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing they almost broke her. She was scared, even though she tried to convince herself otherwise. She thought she'd at least have some responsible and strong people to guide her through his, but she didn't. Alma squeezed her thigh tenderly and Santana leaped down to give her grandmother a last hug.

Quinn and the boy obliged and got on their horses too.

About an hour of silence into the ride, while they were crossing some woods, the boy voiced "I'm Michael-Mike by the way. I'll be your captain for the next week." He said smiling.

"I guess all the of age sailors were out hu?" Santana mumbled angrily, obviously offending Mike.  
"Don't worry Mikey she'll whistle a different tune when she's begging for your advice on how to get rid of seasickness." Quinn laughed trying to cheer up Mike.

Santana wasn't impressed. She huffed audibly and took out the flask that was hiding in the side pockets of the horse's saddle. She took a sip of it as she felt a couple of eyes watch her. It wasn't Quinn nor was it Mike, but it was the small creature in the knapsack-that was till around her neck- that was eyeing her. She smiled and cocked an eyebrow. "You're thirsty too hu." She smiled and poured some of the liquid in the child's mouth. She had a bottle of milk in the bag, but that was for when they reached the ship. Her grandmother had packed milkpowder- to be mixed with water- so the baby had something to eat. She didn't know how she was going to warm it up though, she figured the child would have to drink it cold. She looked a bit apologetic at the baby.

Another pair of eyes were watching her, Quinn's eyes. Santana swung her head quickly towards the blonde; the blonde smiled. "What?" Santana asked annoyed, feeling exposed by the blonde's eyes.

"What's her name?" Santana rolled her eyes.  
"She's not mine, so I decided not to name her." She elaborated anyways.  
Quinn frowned confused "She's not yours...?"  
"Look tree hugger, I get that you want the scoop of the day, but I'd appreciate it if you kept your swamp dipped nose out of my business." She snapped. Quinn looked forward and laughed a little. "What?" Santana voiced a bit louder.  
"You want us to keep our questions to ourselves? Stop asking what." Quinn said while bowing her head to the side and made a clacking sound with her mouth, directing the horse to go faster.

After another 3 hours Santana could finally spy the blue mass in the distance. She smiled feeling relieved for a moment, that was until she realized this was just the beginning. She had days to go on a boat and then how many days on the other side. She sighed and tried to hush the baby, who had been yammering for the last half an hour.

"She hungry Santana." Quinn stated a matter-of-factly. Santana clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes.  
"No shit." She mumbled. She was going to wait till they reached the shore. She was sure that it would be easier to feed the infant once they had stopped riding. "How longer till we reach the boat?" Santana questioned and Quinn smiled. Quinn enjoyed the interaction with Santana. Even though Santana had a tough bark, she thought she still knew the brunette she played with once and again when they were younger.

"Not long. It'll only take us few minutes to descend the hill and reach the cabin."  
"The cabin? I thought we were going to a boat?" Quinn looked at Santana amused.  
"We're staying at the cabin for tonight. It's nearly dark; getting everything ready and stuff- it takes time and we don't want to leave in the dark. We should all be rested before we head for Dianeas."

"Dianeas, right." Santana muttered.

"Come on, it's fun riding down." Mike said accelerating in a gallop. Quinn quickly followed as they both hopped down the hill and reached the flat surface easily. Santana sighed, it had been a while since she had ridden a horse, and she didn't have a month old baby with her then. She didn't accelerate. She walked down the hill carefully, heaving her nose at the muffled chuckles that came from Quinn and Mike.

"Come on princess let's get you inside." Mike said pointing the cabin not far behind them. Santana puffed a little while she shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Okay hi guys, it's been ages sorry! I was packing to go to the americas lol so didn't have much time last week. I'll write more this week I promise! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**last time on Maisling: Santana found out Quinn a woodling and Mike are accompanying her. They ride to the cabin where they stay the night. **

** hawkefan: Thank you :) I wanted to do a Fantasy fic and since quintana is so popular lately I thought it would reach alot of people. Why do I manage writing in another language that isn't my first lol uhm well practice I guess (you should see my first ff -shudders-). I grew up watching the simpsons and other things in english with subtitles so I was pretty good at english starting at the age of 13 and then I just started reading alot of English books. Oh and I use total lifesaver when i want a fancier word haha (or just variations)... and now I started ranting. This is what happens when guests leave comments and I can't reply in an email oops :p**

**Guest (please leave a name so I can respond to you): Thank you! It means alot that people are digging this story **

Santana felt Quinn eyeing her when she was holding out the small piece of grapefruit -that she had been offered by the nice people of Maldin Cabin- to the baby's mouth so she could suck on it.

"You know, most people don't let infants eat solid foods when there still this young." She heard Mike mutter and it angered Santana. She already felt like she didn't know what she was getting herself into, she didn't need to have some fifteen year old lad tell her and make her feel even more like a fool than she already did. She then looked up and glared and Mike.

"Right well I'm not most people. So why don't you dive back into your rice bowl and leave us alone?" She knew snapping at her companions wasn't the best idea, but old habits die hard. She couldn't help it. Ever since she was a child, she couldn't help it. People just seemed so stupid and useless to her. Stupid in the sense of no courtesy or tact in the game of social behavior. She didn't meddle with their business, why did people always have the damn tendencies to butt in hers? Couldn't they keep their thoughts to themselves? Especially if their thoughts didn't bring any value or important information to the conversation. She breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down, then apologized.

"Sorry. I'm just wound up. You try taking care of a baby on such short notice. It takes time to get used to things."  
"If you don't know how to take care of a baby, why didn't you get a sort of nanny to come with us?" Santana peaked at Quinn.  
She then answered quickly "I know how to take fucking care of a baby, I just forget and secondly-" She hesitated for a second before she continued "do you really think that putting another life in danger is the best idea?"

She sighed getting up and sitting on the bed that had woolen covers on it. The coast nourished a wind that could become very harsh and cold at night. The Molden Shore it was called; molden because mold and moss would grow all the way up the rocks, coloring it green and making it very slippery. Some older folk called it Morbit Shore instead of Molden, because back when they were young a lot of hikers died slipping on the rocks. After yet another death the council decided to put a ban against hiking on those rocks, since it was too dangerous. Santana always wondered what it was like. Some people talked about the wondrous trees that grew passed the rocks on top of the cliff. Trees whereon the Barisan flowers grew. It's said that the Barisan flower contains essence that helped the old witches concur youth potions with it, but of course that's just a legend. Nevertheless the orange-whitish flowers were still nice to look at and so rare.

"We should get a cradle for her." Quinn voiced, then Santana looked up and nodded hesitantly.  
"Maybe... I don't know."  
"Why not? She can't sleep in your arms on the road. It's fine now, 'cause most people have cradles or something else that you can use to put her in, but once we're in the Shoaclan Mists - which we'll be for a few weeks- there are no people. No cradles, no beds, no nothing." Santana contemplated for a second but then thought that whoever was keeping watch could hold her. If anyone would keep watch.  
"Do we keep watch?" Quinn looked at her quizzically.  
"Uhm, no." She said holding back her smirk. "You do realize I'm a Woodling right? We have rituals for a reason. Not just rituals for you know killing animals, but actual protection spells."  
"But- I'm not leaving her just out there with nothing-"  
"It's a protection spell Santana, nothing gets through- or at least nothing gets through without a fight. And we'll know; trust me. It makes a whole lot of noise and I'm a light sleeper so-" Santana was shaking her head at this point.  
"I'm not taking that chance." She stated while putting the baby in the cradle their host had given her.  
"So what? You're just going to stay up all the time? You won't last 2 days!" Quinn said crossing her arms, seeming fairly annoyed.

"Fine. But if anything happens to the kid, they'll be shouting 'timber' at your treelike legs." Quinn chuckled a bit, not a tad touched by Santana's harshness.  
"Let's go to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us."

"Come on ladies! Heave! Faster! We need to get these supplies to the ship fast, so we can set sails. Put your fucking backs into it!" a scruffy looking man yelled at some folk. They had grey garments on, if they had become grey due to dirt or that's what they were supposed to look like was a mystery and they smelled the way they looked too. Santana scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Oh we have a _lady_ amongst us. Hold up lads, hold up. Pay respects to the lady. Bow, bow." He said with a mocking tone and bowed extravagantly.  
"I'm not a lady." Santana snapped.  
She heard a light feathered giggle behind her and when she turned around, Quinn said while approaching her "Well I do wonder how they mistook your for one, I mean look at you! Listen to you." She was gesturing at Santana, then the men laughed hard and through their rotten teeth. Santana scowled, then narrowed her eyes at Quinn who seemed awfully amused. The men kept laughing while making snarky comments towards Santana. When they started mocking the child that was hanging in the knapsack on Santana's back, Quinn's facial expression changed. She then turned around and barked harshly "Get the fucking boat ready to head to the ship, or I'll make sure you become real ladies before you even get the chance to test out those dicks under the deck."

The men stopped laughing as their face became grim. They mumbled and scolded while loading supplies onto the small boat. "Come on, they're not going to wait forever." She beckoned Santana to step into the boat.

Santana sighed and looked behind her once more. She knew this was probably the last time she'd see this part of the realm. The realm was divided in 6 kingdoms.

You had Izardia -her own kingdom, known for its peaceful people and honorable lifestyle, well conservative lifestyle was a better word. The woodlands, Santana knew little about the woodlands-except for the rituals Quinn's elders would perform when spring landed.

Iëstes in the east and Hegoaldera in the south. Erelis Tayule were the king lands and then you had the Shallow. You didn't really know much of the Shallow, tales spoke of self made mad king and the whisperers. People avoided the Shallow, because it wasn't really a place to venture, as most people didn't come back alive. Legend stated that the whisperers couldn't be heard until they were whispering words of an unknown language in your ear, right before slitting your throat. Of course this was all but a legend, a scary tale for children, nevertheless people didn't venture out there.

Santana looked up at the emerald mountains, she knew she wouldn't see in the near future and sniffed a little, trying to not be heard and then turned around to Quinn. She then stepped down, all the way to the docks and tried to get on the boat.

"Want a hand lass?" One of them sniggered but she huffed. Quinn gave her a sympathetical smile and held out her hand. She didn't protest even though her dismay was grand. She'd rather have had Quinn groping her than any of these lowlifes. They started peddling towards the ship that was waiting for them, a little behind some rocks. It was silent, but then again it wasn't. The water made a small bubbling sound every time a peddle entered the mass. That's all she could hear. Even though the men were talking loudly and harshly she was surrounded by her own mind. She only heard the bubbling sound of surface of the water as if a web of soundproof wool had spun around her ears.

The small boat tipped a little when it hit the wooden cover of the ship. Santana exhaled shakily when everyone was getting out of it and were groping the loose ladder. She looked a bit unsure, she had never been good at this when they were children and playing in the trees. Especially now with an uncertain footing her confidence was diminished. Quinn gave her shoulder a light bump and said "Come on. I'll help."

Santana frowned defensively _'Why could she read me so well?'_  
"I know you're scared-"  
"I'm not scared."  
Quinn bent her head to the side and smiled. "Okay. I know you're trying to be...cautious?" Santana didn't protest when she stated that. She smiled broadly now and took hold of Santana's elbow. She heaved her up, meanwhile Santana was doing her best not stumble even though the waves were doing their best to accomplishing just that. She swallowed hard and her fingers hovered over the rope ladder until she caught it with a dramatic umph. She nearly tipped over the boat with Quinn still in it. She hung on to the ladder while her legs cradled the rope. Quinn was almost laughing but she had to prevent herself from toppling into the sea.

"God you're hopeless." She said with a smirk. She patted Santana's behind indicating to climb up. When Santana felt her fingers tap her behind she couldn't stop herself from blushing. The men that were on deck were laughing even harder now. This was just the day of laughing at everything Santana did. She could normally handle people making fun of her, but never had she been made fun of because of things like this. Usually it was because of her heritage, not because of her own clumsy ass.

When she finally reached the top she checked the bundle behind her and smiled when she found the creature babbling to itself.

"Okay guys let's go." Quinn said gesturing some men to their posts.  
"That's my job you know." A lighter voice said and Quinn's face changed. She smiled heavily at the redhead.  
"Well I haven't seen you do shit, so I thought I'd chip in." Quinn answered confidently and the other woman just chuckled.  
"You're lucky you've seen me naked enough times for this to be considered flirting." the redhead answered while hugging Quinn. Quinn giggled then cleared her throat awkwardly when she saw Santana eyeing her.  
"Sorry, this is Mara. She's the first mate."  
"The first pain in my ass too." Mike added when he came up from down under. "Is everything ready?"  
"Yes sir." Mara answered. Santana wondered why an older woman would take orders from a kid like Mike. She must've been at least in her mid twenties.

When Mike left she ordered some men around to tighten the ropes and heave the Anker. "So you're the excuse Quinn is using to venture to the Wall again hu?" She stated her hair floating vigorously in the wind and Quinn's eyes widened.  
"I am _not_ using her as an excuse!"  
"_Please_. You've been yearning to get back there since you returned." Mara stated and Quinn smiled. She found Mara's annoyed tone amusing.  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Are you worried about me?"  
"Oh go fuck yourself Quinn." Mara laughed as she slapped Quinn's ass. "I got places to see, people to do, so I'll see you at dinner tonight."

Quinn smiled in awe as she saw the redhead leaving. "So I guess I've met your lover then hu?" Santana mumbled and Quinn frowned.  
"Uhm she's not my lover. Not anymore anyways. Years ago-she was. But now she's just a friend. I wouldn't go there again, I mean-" She was ranting when she stopped abruptly and asked "Am I rambling?"  
"Well, it's very endearing." Quinn laughed whole heartedly at Santana's statement.  
"Sorry." Quinn said and Santana shook her head.  
"Seems like you still might love her though?" Santana inquired, not knowing why she wanted to know this particular information.  
"I love her as my family. Besides, I don't do relationships-unless they're with Woodlings." Santana frowned a little feeling offended.  
"Why? Are humans not good enough for you or something?"  
Quinn snorted "Of course humans are good enough for me. They just don't want the same things as I do." Santana still seemed confused so Quinn added "I'm a Woodling Santana, which means my place is in the forest. No human wants to live in the forest with Woodlings. "

Santana shrugged a little uncomfortably. "Would you?" Santana looked up feeling flustered.  
"I don't know. I guess I'd need a stone house at least."  
"No house. Woodling remember."  
"You should compromise if you want a me to survive in the woods."  
"Which is why a you wouldn't be a good match."  
"But what if you loved a human? You wouldn't make any compromises? What if they're like the one or something?"

Quinn seemed a bit amused at Santana's words. "You believe in the one hu?" Quinn murmured. "How cute." She said while passing Santana. She then turned around and said "There's a bed for you and her downstairs." She pointed at the baby on her back.

And with that she turned on her heels and continued to whatever she was planning on doing.

**Let me know what you guys think :) It's always encouraging to hear ideas or critiques. Oh and names, baby names. Help me out here, Santana's gonna name that babe at some point, so I could use some help :) I don't really want common names, you know it's gotta fit in the world I'm creating :)**

**Some phonetics to help you out: (ill do my best, I couldn't find the actual phonetics to copy paste so if you're that interested in pronounciation you can always ask, but I don't think anyone is that bothered haha)**

**Iëstes: Eeyestes**

**Hegoaldera: Hego-aldera**

**Erelis Tayule: Yerelis Tayoolay**

**Xa: Sha**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Santana felt the ship swaying from one side to the other violently. The ship was bending so viciously that the stumbling sound of her bag had woken her. If that hadn't woken her, surely the cries of the infant that started seconds after she had fluttered her eyelids would have. She was now holding the baby trying to sooth her, but also trying to sooth herself. She had never liked ships. Ever since she was a little girl and she witnessed the Great Accident, ships had made her nervous. The Great Accident was what people referred to a ship called 'The great anchor' that sank within minutes it left the port, and drowning several people. Her grandmother had taken her to the sea that week for the first time, and as she was strolling down the docks sucking on salty wood-candy when the ship crashed on its side and started sinking with all of its people still in it. It felt like it was such a coincidence that right at that moment she had been there, random even. Santana sighed when she heard the thunder breaking the skies. She was biting her lip nervously. She wanted to go see if they were doing alright; not knowing was agonizing for her.

She couldn't bring the baby, that would be much too dangerous; she could drop her or worse she could go overboard. Then again leaving her alone wasn't an option either. Santana yammered to herself, she couldn't do anything but stay put. It would be irresponsible to leave the infant by itself or taking it with her. The door then opened revealing Mara. She entered the cabin and was cursing to herself. Santana noticed one of the boots Mara was trying to take of had a shade of red to it.

"Are you alright?" She asked her. Mara looked up surprised that Santana was awake. She smiled a little and then heaved her shoulders.  
"I'm fine. I just got my foot stuck in one of the ropes and well- this happened." She showed her foot that was now out of the boot which seemed to have two painful stripes of strained flesh marked from her ankle to her sole. "It's okay, I've had worse, but the freaking salty water is making it hard to endure it." She stated with a half smile.  
"Do they need help? Is it that bad?" Santana inquired nervously. Mara chuckled.  
"Well I guess they could need all the hands available. I'll watch her, if you're up for it. " She pointed at the girl in her arms. Santana contemplated for a second and then nodded. Only a few seconds ago she wanted to go see what was happening, then again she wasn't planning on doing anything. She wasn't sure if her cowardly self would be of any use. Mara smiled and got up, limping slightly and took the girl out her arms.

Santana was still standing there watching them when Mara looked at her quizzically "Uhm, we'll be okay. I mean, I have taken care of an infant before, if that's what you're worried about?" Santana shook her head feeling self-conscious.  
"Right."

She hurried herself on deck with the jacket she brought. She quickly put it on when she felt the rain splitting on her face. She heard people shouting and others bucketing water out.  
"Santana?" She heard Quinn's voice as a figure came flying around her, holding on to a rope and then jumped next to her. "Go back to the cabin." She said sternly, her hair sticking to her face. The blonde shade had disappeared and with the dark clouds above them her hair seemed brown and her eyes darker than ever.  
"I want to help." Quinn looked at her feeling surprised. She never thought Santana would come out and try and help them. She shook her head though and instructed Santana to go back. She felt that she would only be in the way, and she would spend more time worrying about Santana than actually helping the others.  
"I'll be fine Quinn! Just tell me what to do!" Santana protested making Quinn's lips purse together. Quinn didn't have time for this nonsense, she gave in with a slightly roll of her eyes.  
"Fine. Get a bucket and start scooping water out." Santana nodded and was about to start doing so when Quinn held her by her wrist. "Wait. Put this around you." She said holding a rope that was tied to the main mast, as were many others. Santana obliged and was tying the rope around her. But Quinn sighed out of frustration and took the rope out of her hands. "You really don't know anything about this kind of stuff do you?" Quinn inquired with a sad smile making Santana feel offended. She then tied the rope around Santana's waist, making a different knot. She tightened it and then nodded.

Santana made her way to where the others were bucketing and grabbed one of the buckets that were tide firmly next to the entrance of the captain's cabin. She struggled to get one out at first but then succeeded. She stumbled backwards when the ship took an awkward turn and landed with a thud against the edge of the ship. She coughed a bit due to the impact as one of the others slid next to her and helped her up.

"You alright lass?" She nodded at the slightly older man and grabbed his hand.

She was bucketing for a while now when she heard Quinn yelp "Incoming!" She then saw a huge wave that was about to swallow the ship whole coming towards them. She gasped and then thought of the infant that was inside the cabin and how she shouldn't have left it alone with Mara. She felt panic and wanted to scream but she didn't. Instead she leapt to the main mast and grabbed on as did many others. The wave hit, but didn't swallow the ship. When she prepared herself for the salty water to strike her, she saw Quinn hurry to the front of the ship and twirl around. She felt mad at Quinn. Why would she step all the way to the front of the ship only to be dancing around like a maniac. She would get hurt or swept off the ship because of the impact. And there you had her. A blonde nitwit twirling around as if it was her favorite hobby.

The wave never collided as badly as she thought it would though, instead it became smaller; somehow. It became smaller the more Quinn was twirling around and a few blue and yellowish lights seemed to be breezing around her. The wave then finally hit them, still harshly but never as badly as it would have. Santana couldn't help but wonder which particular ritual Quinn had performed to get the result they had. She was so in awe of Quinn that she had wandered the edge of the ship and didn't see the next wave coming. She felt a shower of heaviness on her shoulders that pressed her to the ground and swept her on the deck as if she was the daily mob. When the water cleared she coughed loudly, trying to get the small amount of water, that had settled within her, out.

"Santana, oh dear Gods. Are you okay?" Quinn asked when she stood next to her. Santana still felt a certain heaviness on her back, but couldn't figure out what it was. "Dear oh dear, we have created a monster." Quinn giggled. Santana then realized she had large green leaves sticking to her; Maple leaves. You could find the at the bottom of the ocean. They were a pretty common treat amongst children. They were sweet sticky leaves that you could put on bread. Santana sighed desperately and looked up at Quinn who stood there with an bemused expression on her face. By now the storm had calmed a little and most of the crew could go back to sleep.

"Come on. I'll get you cleaned up." She said holding a hand out to Santana. She took her hand but had a disgusted expression written on her face when their hands collided with and made a squishing sound. With every step she took, it was like a bag of mashed potatoes was moving forward. "You're cleaning the deck later though. You shouldn't have been sitting on the edge during a storm you know."

Santana frowned and looked Quinn. "Yeah well, you didn't seem to have any problem dancing around the edge before, twinkle toes." She scowled, however she knew Quinn had practically saved their lives. Quinn scowled right back at her and made her sit down right after they had entered her cabin.

"My my, aren't we charming?" She said sarcastically. She always felt so out of control around Santana. Ever since they were children, she always had a hard time when suppressing the urge to scream and lash out at her whenever she was being like this. Normally she would have more patience, but Santana just knew which buttons to push.

Quinn grabbed two bowls, one with water and soap and an empty one. "Okay let's get all this sticky goodliness off of you hu?" She chuckled. She halted her chuckle though when she saw Santana sigh. She looked so vulnerable for just split second. Quinn realized she felt sorry for the girl. How couldn't she? This girl had just been given a baby, hers or not, been put on a horse and told to leave her home forever. She smiled sadly and crutched down in front of the brunette.

"Lucky for you it comes off pretty easily with soapy water." She said while holding a cloth and bathing it in the water. She started off with Santana's hand; she wrapped the cloth between Santana's fingers. She got most of it off and when she was washing whatever she got off from Santana's fingers Santana said "Thank you, for this."

Quinn looked up and recognized her friend. Santana rarely showed off her softer part, Quinn had only seen it once when they were little and it had hit her like a big bag of flour. She smiled and applied the cloth to Santana's cheek, where sticky puddle with some pieces of the leaves still in it had formed a shape of a hook. Quinn smiled and nodded while she rubbed the sticky part off.

"Where's your baby?" Santana scowled and Quinn leaned to the side with her head and rolled her eyes endearingly. "_The_ baby."  
"She's with Mara."  
"Mara?"  
"Yeah, she had hurt her ankle and she offered while I helped the others." Quinn frowned feeling alarmed.  
"Mara's hurt?!" She asked nervously but slowly too. Santana smirked.  
"I knew you still cared for her."  
"Look, I care for her as I care for you. I'm here aren't I? You got hit by a fairly bad wave, so I got worried and am therefore now taking care of you." Quinn smirked and Santana shook her head.  
"I can take care of myself. You go check on you-"  
"Shut up Santana. You can't take care of yourself. Obviously. Or you wouldn't be here." Quinn pointed out. Santana's teeth clenched and she looked away earning a loud chuckle from the blonde.

"Come on San." Santana turned her head towards Quinn. Only her grandmother talked to her that way. Quinn hadn't, she hadn't! Or at least not in the last ten years. Maybe when they were younger.  
"You're right, I can't take care of myself. I'm a village lass. I don't know how to tie a proper rope, because I've only been to the sea once and never on a ship. I don't know how to gallop with a baby in my lap and I certainly won't know most of the things we'll have to do to survive this journey. I know!" she said with frustrated and harsh tone.

Quinn smiled sympathetically and said "Here-" She got up and took out a small rope. "Okay I'll show you a good knot for when you need to tie it around you. There are a lot of basic ones but if you want to know the one I did on you before, well - pay attention." She said nervously giving Santana a quizzical feeling. Santana nodded and looked at Quinn's delicate fingers "So you make a loop and then you go inside it -" Santana paid close attention to Quinn's fingers as she continued "you then go around and into the second loop you kind of created." Santana nodded slowly. "It's like you're making two loops but - in each other." Quinn said slowly making Santana chuckle a little.

"Thanks. Does that have a name too?"  
"It's a Bowline knot."

Santana nodded and smiled, then Quinn put the thin piece of rope next to her and took a sponge out of her cabinet. "It'll go faster with this."  
"Won't it be ruined though?"  
"It's okay, this is an old one anyways." Santana crunched her nose at the revelation. Quinn rolled her eyes once more and started dipping it in the water that had turned slightly colder.

After Quinn was done with her arms and such she stated "You'll need to change out of these clothes." Santana nodded and shrugged at the same time, then she stood up and started stripping off the sticky covered garments she had on. Quinn widened her eyes. She wasn't used to the northerners openness anymore. Even though Santana had grown up with Southern values within the home, the northern traditions hadn't gone to waste on her. Quinn quickly looked away; in the Woodlands one would never strip down naked in front of strangers unless it was for a ritual, it was considered rude. Stripping down in public was like equaling oneself the nature the Woodlings held sacred; which was definitely an offend.

_'Well it's not like we are in the open, and I'm not really a stranger, but I'm not a lover either.'_

Still she felt awkward, even more she felt her cheeks warm to a very high temperature.  
"Do you have anything that I can wear? I can't stay in my underwear all day." Santana voiced dragging Quinn out of her comfort zone by making her look at her. Quinn tried to keep her eyes on Santana's face. "Hello? Quinn? Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." Quinn said breathlessly after yet again been shaken out of her daze. "Right, uhm clothes." She got up and made her way to her drawer, then took out some trousers and a shirt. "I don't have much else. We'll wash those when we anchor at Dianeas Port."

Santana just shrugged, showing no interest to her previous clothes. "Whatever keeps me warm right?"  
"Right." Quinn said still trying to keep her eyes on Santana's, in doing so however she almost got lost in the dark eyes when she stepped a bit closer. She feared Santana might've heard the hitch in her breath when she kept her eyes focused on the dark iris. Santana too was hypnotized for a moment but then cleared her throat. She looked at the clothes and Quinn handed them quickly after realizing she had been staring.

When Santana turned around Quinn couldn't help but eye the strange markings that painted Santana's lower back. She hadn't realized the brunette had turned her neck slightly after feeling Quinn's eyes on her.

"It's the curse, every baby of my kind is born with them. She- the baby- also has them." Santana explained. Quinn raised her eyes quickly, she felt her cheeks burning as she was caught staring yet again.  
"Forgive me. I didn't mean to stare." She recovered hastily. "I just never saw them."  
"It goes all the way down, it stops right above my butt." Santana laughed trying the lighten the mood; and when she was almost lowering her underwear Quinn grasped her wrist, stopping her. She was now much closer than she intended to as Santana looked at her with a confused expression on her lips.

"Sorry. I'm not used to being so open." She said letting go of Santana's wrist making the wristband of her underwear pop against the brown skin. Santana suddenly felt like a child that had been eating with its mouth open without realizing it was considered rude.  
"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" She quickly put the clothes on that Quinn gave her. Quinn smiled nervously but Santana sighed. "I'm so used to-this." She said pointing to the air and then herself "That I don't realize the customs aren't the same everywhere."

"It's okay. Let's just go have something to eat; it's nearly dawn anyways." Quinn smiled still feeling the heat swarm around in her cheeks.  
"Well if anything- blushing becomes you." Santana smirked while blood rushed to Quinn's neck and cheeks making her redder than she already was.  
"Tha-thank you." She said nearly choking.

"So, did she behave?" Santana asked Mara when she entered the part of the cabin where only the captain and few others dined.  
"She did. Now here's mommy." She said handing her over to Santana. Santana sighed feeling tired of always correcting people. She might as well be her mother till they reached the wall, since no one else wanted to claim the title.  
"It's not her daughter." She heard Quinn say behind her and she smiled, turning her neck slightly. She almost wanted to mouth a thank you to the blonde, but felt that the girl already knew.  
"Oh forgive me. I didn't realize." Mara said light hearted and indifferent, disregarding what she said before with a shrug. Santana smiled; no one on this ship had asked her questions. People just assumed she had business in Eagle Eye Bay and that was it. She liked it that way. Back home no one ever would've been satisfied with such a plain explanation.

**Reviews are always welcome and appreciated :)  
I'm still looking for a name for the baby so feel free to rant suggestions :p The more the better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have a betareader so all mistakes are mine, sorry in advance I do my best, but I'm human after all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 5

"Hey." Quinn made Santana jump when she crept behind her. "I brought you some bread to munch on. Go on, it's not like a poisoned it. I know you're hungry." She smiled a little and the brunette narrowed her eyes, feeling confused but took the bread anyways.  
"Thanks." She said with a slow pace before putting a small piece in her mouth. After she swallowed she felt her stomach release a knot that had formed and bounced within her for most of the morning. She sighed in relief when she put some more in her mouth, and smiled widely. Quinn mirrored the smile, quite amused by a famished Santana.  
"Wait! If you're here, who's with-the baby?" She asked. Quinn laughed audibly and shrugged.  
"She's sleeping in the cabin. You know you could always call her a pause, since that's what you're doing most of the time when you're trying to figure out what to name her."  
I'm not trying to figure out what to name her." Santana said feeling annoyed.

"I'm going back inside. I'm washing clothes and then taking a bath, you should come." She said calmly and then halted her footsteps, she then turned around and stuttered quietly "I mean –like- to bring your clothes. Don't bathe with me-obviously." Santana tried to suppress her laugh, and instead forming a big smile on her face that was stuffed with whole wheat. She blushed a little even, although her face was already crimson from the cutting morning air that no one noticed. Santana noticed though. She looked at the ground at the feeling of her ears burning.

Santana smiled feeling bemused and started heaving the net with this morning's catch in it. She and another person were heaving, but found it quite difficult. She felt sweat tickling her forehead, but when she saw the rest of the crew eyeing them curiously she pushed herself to go farther. She wasn't going to surrender to the heavy weight, even though the roughness of the rope was cutting her skin. She hadn't realized Quinn stayed on deck a little longer when she heard Quinn scold the others for not helping them. She settled behind Santana, and soon realized that the net was much heavier than it was supposed to be.

"Come on then!" She yelled angrily as some men quickly came to their aid. Together they heaved the net to the deck finally and found that a very big fish was occupying the middle of it. Quinn widened her eyes when she recognized the faint purple stripes on the fish. She rapidly fell to her knees and started whispering in the Woodling language. Santana frowned a little when everyone took a step back but her.

"Get back girl." One of the greyhounds spat at her and dragged her backwards. "Show some respect." He stated but Santana couldn't help but feel confused.  
"What's going on?" She asked quietly looking at the sea creature lying in the middle of the net. No one answered though and when Quinn finally stopped whispering everybody let out a sigh of relief. She saw Quinn touch it lightly which made her crane her neck so she could see the Woodling's expression. She was sad, very sad.

"Quinn?" Santana murmured and the blonde looked at her. Quinn bit her lip and sighed deeply.  
"A light fish." She said, then snapped her fingers and the fish ended up in flames. The ship didn't catch fire as Santana feared it would, no Quinn heaved it, not minding the flames and rolled it back into the ocean. "May the Gods watch over your journey." She whispered and everybody repeated, Santana quickly caught on and repeated the last few remaining words too. Everybody went back to work after that as if nothing had happened. Except for Quinn, she still had a troubled expression in her eyes.

"Hey." Santana took hold of her wrist and Quinn looked at her, a bit surprised.  
"Santana?"  
"What just happened?" Santana was baffled by how collected everyone was, as if these sort of things happened every day.  
Quinn seemed surprised but then sighed when she realized Santana didn't know the ways of the sea or of nature. "It was a Lightfish." She explained her face darkening a bit.

"Right."  
"A Lightfish is a Godly creature, they were the first fish that the Gods created and put in this world. They're supposed to give balance to the sea. When a Lightfish dies they're always found somehow, and they deserve a burial ritual. It would be disrespectful towards the Gods and nature if it didn't." She explained and Santana nodded "- I don't understand this one though." She murmured.

"Why? What was wrong with this one?" Santana asked being curious about the story.  
"It wasn't old. It didn't die of old age, which usually means that something is going on that isn't supposed to. There's a misbalance." Quinn bit her lip.

"Well yeah. Children of my kind or born in this realm. Isn't that the misbalance?" Quinn heaved her eyes quickly and saw the guilt written in Santana's eyes even though Santana tried to sound cocky and arrogant. She smiled sympathetically.  
"This isn't like that. The Lightfish is a direct messenger from the Gods. It doesn't die because there's a cursed child in this realm. Something is very wrong, I-" Quinn sighed and then scratched her forehead. "I'm sorry I don't want to bother you with this." She said smiling lightly.

"No! I mean, you can." She said nervously making Quinn smile. "Maybe the Gods had a special plan for that one." Santana smiled feeling hopeful, but Quinn didn't mirror the feeling. She didn't want to tell Santana how bad this situation reflected on the state of the realm. She smiled nevertheless not wanting to alarm the brunette.  
"If only I could have your view on the world." She said admiring Santana's innocence. There was a time when Quinn had the same naïve view that everything could work out if one was just patient, but not anymore. She had to tell Mike about the incident and then talk to the elderly council in Dianeas. She turned on her heels without noticing that a scowl had formed on Santana's face.

The brunette crossed her arms feeling discontent and out of place.

"_Please be okay." Quinn whispered when she saw the brunette walk away. Her heart was clenching tightly and she could barely breathe. She eyed the slender woman when she entered what only could be a cave. She felt scared and helpless. She saw the rocks close behind her and then sat down against a large apple tree, her gaze never leaving where the brunette had entered. _

Quinn woke up breathlessly and sat up. She rubbed her eyes viciously and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She felt her shirt stick to her back from the sweat that had formed while she was asleep.

"Quinn? You okay?" She heard Mara whisper and Quinn nodded still feeling a bit disorientated.  
"What was it about this time?" The redhead asked her and Quinn frowned at her. She was about to just tell the redhead she didn't know what she was talking about but Mara rapidly added "Don't lie to me. I still remember your face after you had a walkingdream." Quinn sighed and pursed her lips in a tight line.

"It's about – I'm not sure." She sighed and Mara came and sat on the edge of her bed, covering Quinn's hand with hers.  
"Tell me."  
"It's more about a feeling." She said breathing in slowly. "It's always the same dream. I've only dreamt this for months now." She stated and Mara nodded.  
"Santana?" Mara wondered and Quinn sighed not denying what the redhead was implying. "I knew the druids had put you on this case for a reason. After last time, I thought they never let you go again." She stated and Quinn nodded again.  
"How did you know?" She asked feeling a bit more at ease now.

"It's a gift." She giggled making Quinn smile a little. Quinn sighed letting her forehead fall against the headboard. "Does she know?" She asked her but the blonde shook her head.  
"And she won't."  
"Try to get some sleep-" Mara started saying but Quinn was already stepping out of her bed.  
"I don't think I can. I think I'm going to go on the deck and do some star watching. It'll take my mind of things."

When Quinn arrived on the deck, she settled down, crossing her legs and let her head rest against the moist wooden mast. "Ahoy down there." One of the men shouted lightly and she smiled waving back.

She blinked a few times before she let her thoughts about her dreams roam around, like the stars she was looking at.

"_There was a girl. And the feeling- I- It hurts." She said to one of the druids. They threw some glances among themselves and then pursed their lips.  
"Do you know who she is? Where are you?" They asked one after the other. She shook her head but still not sure of herself.  
"She's familiar I suppose. I'm at the Wall." She said quietly and they heaved their eyebrows. They nodded and then told her that she saw the future and she had to prepare herself to go to the Wall again. _

"The girl." Quinn smiled. It was Santana that she saw in her dream. It took her some time to for her to figure out who the brunette was and when the news came that Maisan was looking for people to escort a girl to the Wall, she knew that her dream was linked to that somehow. She still found the dream a big mystery. It was one thing that Santana would enter a cave on her own at some point, but she couldn't understand the feelings of longing and hurt; she didn't want to. She couldn't.

"_Please be okay" _Her own words were echoing in her mind. It was her voice that she heard and it felt like she was the one saying it too, but the feeling behind the soft spoken syllables was unknown to her. She knew by going on this journey with her, it was inevitable that the walkingdream would come true. She didn't want to feel helpless, like something was being taken away from her and she couldn't do anything about it. She groaned audibly, desperately hoping that whatever she was sensing in her dream wasn't what she thought it was. Even the feelings in her dream, didn't make sense on their own, they were all distorted. She shook her head. It wasn't what it looked like. She couldn't. She. couldn't.

Quinn woke up when the sun rose, heaving its bright face and stuck to the morning sky. She stretched out, cracking some of the muscles in her body while she breathed in the fresh air dawn had brought with it. She sniffed a little when her vision started clearing up, as it had been blurry before due to the eyelashes that had gotten a bit sticky from the sap in her eyes. She rubbed them and then saw that most of the crew members were already working. She then spotted Santana feeding the small creature in her hand while she sat on the edge of some stairs that led to the upper deck where Mara was steering the wheel calmly. Quinn suddenly felt self-conscious and quite embarrassed; she must've been sleeping there for most of the early forenoon. She blushed when she saw that some of the men were smirking at her; some were even attempting at sly smile. She had just woken up and because of it didn't have the consciousness to hide her disgust; their hands were black and dusty, their hair greasy and their beards unshaven. They looked well unhygienic.

Santana giggled a little and then handed her infant to a teenage girl that was probably the cook's help. The girl disappeared below deck, her small white hat being the last thing that could be spotted. Quinn stood up hastily and brushed off her clothes, thanking that she had the sense to put on some warmer -and more dressed- clothes when she decided to come up here last night.

Santana giggled once more at the sight of the blonde. Quinn held her face straight, trying not to blush. She ignored the callow sounds coming from the brown skinned girl at the other end of the deck, while instead she marched over to Santana –who in the mean time had stopped giggling when Quinn stood in front of her- and she told her to handle the sacks of flour. She then guided Santana and handed her one.

"Santana wait! I'm sorry." Quinn mumbled awkwardly not really knowing why she was apologizing when she ran after the brunette. Santana scowled at her, she didn't like being made fun of – especially in front of other people. She looked away a little, crossing her arms, still with a scowl on her face. Quinn reached out, then tried to untangle Santana's arms.  
"I didn't realize you were going to drop the whole sack did I? You were doing so well the last few days that I thought you could handle it. I didn't do it on purpose you know." Quinn said feeling unsettled.

"Then how come the sack of flour that _you_ gave me, ripped right as I was heaving it above my head? Was this because I giggled before? I bet you even used your powers." Quinn widened her eyes as Santana closed hers for a second realizing she might have crossed a line. She was too stubborn to admit it though and kept a straight face.  
"Bad luck?" Quinn tried as a scowl was forming on her face, but Santana scoffed loudly letting her animosity be known. Quinn sighed finding this entire fued futile. She didn't even do anything. Given, she did feel quite embarrassed before and yes she found the brunette's chortle irritable, but never would she use her capabilities for something as petty as that. She sighed when she saw that the pinkish shade creep upon Santana's cheek and realized she felt truly embarrassed.  
"Come on mate-" Quinn started saying rubbing off some of the flour that had gotten on Santana's shoulders –not daring to touch Santana's face or hair where most of the flour had gotten- as she was interrupted.

"Get back to work and save the drama for supper. We still have a whole day before us." Mike said seeming as if he had just come up from his cabin, because his belt was still slightly loose and his shirt not ruffled by the wind yet. He looked a bit frustrated. "We still need to get the ship in better shape so-" He eyed Santana and then added "Go clean yourself up."

**Hi guys :) so I hope you enjoyed this. I'm not very sure about this chapter so if it's crap or it's just too confusing let me know and I'll take it down rewriting some of the parts. I really appreciate getting some feedback on this. I'm always happy to see people are following or favoriting my story (ofcourse thank you to all that did!), but I could really use the feedback (as I don't have a betareader). I'm still looking for some names for the infant so if you have more ideas leave them below :) **

**Thanks anyways for giving this story a chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I apologize for not updating for so long, it's just been crazy busy. I have exams and everything, but starting end of this month ill be updating regularly again. Thank you for all the follows and reviews I really appreciate it!**

** Jammy: Thank you for your amazing review, I usually don't get long ones like that, so I really appreciate it!  
sawa255 (and guest): Thank you for your review :) glad you liked it. As for Santana, to be fair this is AU, so her not sounding like Santana is bc she's not the exact replica of the Santana from Glee... but I do intend on making her much more 'badass' in the future, since that's what I had in mind for her (but to grow into). ****At the moment she is still learning though, you have to understand that this is a small town girl that has never left her village. ****Yes, she is strong and does have powers she's not aware of, which in the future will make her very badass. ****But atm she is still learning about the world and her own skills, so just allow me to get her there. ****It would be a bit unrealistic that a small town girl knows how to work on a ship, and everything else in the world, you need a buildup. She has the attitude, she barkes but doesn't bite yet. She bites in the way she knows how to bite. She's useless atm bc that's what she is. She doesn't know anything, but she will learn and grow :) don't worry. Just have a bit of patience, next chapter you will see her in her full attitude bite mode - promise. **

Chapter 6

Quinn was waving frantically with a red kerchief in her hand. She was trying to get Mara's attention and so she did. Mara looked at her, then squinted her eyes and frowned before her face cleared up as she saw the color of the kerchief. Mara smiled and yelled "You saw the port?"

Quinn grinned while nodding eagerly, she then slid down the bowsprit crossing the main deck, she danced up the stairs cheerfully and then reached quarter - deck where Mara was shaking her head and smirked a little.

"Land. At last." She said exasperated and Mara laughed.  
"No, thank you."  
"This is why we didn't work." Quinn joked poking her friend playfully but Mara raised her eyebrow.  
"What? And here I thought it was because you couldn't handle my beautiful snoring." Quinn laughed and stuck out her tongue.  
"Oh please no. I'm surprised I don't hear you through the walls of this ship." Mara put on a shocked face, and they both laughed. After that they didn't really say anything further and were soon joined by more crew members. The coast started lining out. The shape of the trees at the top of the hills, the way the earth had cracked in certain places. Quinn smiled and started singing a familiar tune right when Santana heaved her head from lower deck. She looked up at Quinn. She nodded while listening. She knew this melody, and so she silently began to whisper along as did few others. No one raised their voice above a whisper, not wanting to stop Quinn's piercing voice.

"I am the Earth and the Earth is me.  
Each blade of grass, each honey tree, each bit of mud, and stick and stone is blood and muscle,  
Skin and bone."

"And so I fare the sea away.  
Leave its blue, leave its grey.  
And so I greet grass, stone and tree; and things that grow here  
Naturally."

"So every time I return to thee, longing for grass and stone and tree.  
As long as life, as dear, as free.  
I am the Earth and the Earth is me."

With the last syllable of the tune the waves seemed to be singing with her. Santana smiled, she had read about this in books but never had she seen it. She quickly peeked over the side of the ship and as she expected; Merwhips disguised in oceanic foam were singing along. She was pleased with herself; for once she knew what was going on. She was looking forward to going back to land, even if it was only for a night or two - to reorganize and collect food- she knew the land and its ways. She had learned a lot about the king's lands when she was little as she was interested in its stories and customs.

They were now heading for Dianeas, which was the toll port for any ship that was going to the King's lands. Years ago when the land was still at war it was used as a protection shield; till this day the Dianears are still prominent for their bravery and wisdom. The asylum of seven daughters also resided here; this is where girls with magic in them were trained to use their powers wisely. A long line of soothsayers originated from the bond of the seven. People from all over the realm came to for their inherited wisdom. Santana looked over to Quinn and wondered if she went there too for a small amount of time. Normally, a daughter of Dianeas – that's what they were called no matter their origin- stayed there for most of her life. A woodling however was a different story.

When they anchored, Santana almost skipped from excitement, she put the baby on her back as she usually did and almost danced down the rope ladder. Quinn chuckled when she saw Santana yearning for the contact with the small boat that was bobbing lightly on the silvery surface of the water. She also crawled down the rope ladder and landed next to Santana. She smiled at the brunette feeling a slight flutter when the brunette said nothing but show off a smile.

Quinn cleared her throat afraid the slender figure next to her might have heard the indiscrete flutter, which was a ridiculous prudence as there was no way possible Santana heard the flutter that was obviously emotional and therefore not hearable at all. The Woodling frowned at herself and made a mental note to question herself about it later that night. Her first thought was that the dreams were probably tampering with her emotional being, but she felt she had to inspect it more and couldn't do it now. It would be inappropriate to start daydreaming and gaping into the grayish landscape when there was work that needed to be done, not even mentioning she had to greet the locals.

"All right lads, let's go." She said when she realized everyone that needed to be on that boat was present. Mara gave her a questioning look but she decided to ignore it. When they finally arrived at the shores of Dianeas a pair of old bald men were waiting for them by the port.

They looked identical. Santana opened her eyes a bit further, trying to spot a difference but there was none.  
"Parings." Santana whispered and then blushed for her rudeness when Quinn gave her a small disapproving look but then smiled at Santana's crimson cheeks. It was as if she was scolding a naughty child, but couldn't keep a straight face. Santana widened her eyes and heaved her shoulders.

'It's not like I've ever seen one' The brunette thought.

"Lucilia." The Gemini said, there voices so in perfect union, like raindrops falling at an equal speed and forming one solemn drop.  
"Gentlemen." Quinn smiled and touched one of them agreeably.  
"Come." They said in union again, making the same movement, as if they were being controlled by the same puppet master. They moved the same way, talked the same way. They were one, but one in two.

They followed the pair up some stairs, that were chiseled in the precipice. When they finally reached the top, while some of the men including Santana were a bit out of breath, they were met with the sight of a village built within the mountain as well. And on top of it a big citadel, covered with sinuous towers that each ended in rooster like forms. The sight held Santana at her throat, the contrast between the iron like rocks and the evergreens beautified the winding landscape.  
She took a deep breath and took in the odor of grass and trees. She felt connected to the earth and the dirt, as well as the feeling beneath her feet as the smell reminded her of Maisan Hall.

When Santana glanced at Quinn, she noticed the blonde glancing around as if she felt every living being around her. She couldn't explain what was happening, but when she looked at Quinn she felt more connected to the things around her than when she wasn't. She thought of Quinn as a vessel to the core of the earth. The sun was glistening in her eyes, as if it had found its match within those hazels, as if it knew that Quinn was that vessel. Santana felt the Woodling would be lifted in the air any minute now, by the elements around her; but they didn't. She looked away for a moment and when her eyes found themselves back to the blonde, it was gone. The glistening in the corner of her eye, the crinkle on her cheek and even the spasm in her palm were gone- and so was the connection.

While Santana felt slightly disappointed by the faltered affinity. She crutched down, feeling the solid rock, trying to regain whatever happened to her a few minutes prior to that moment. She then noticed the crew was moving on. She hastily stood up after Quinn gave her a hesitant look and huddled after them.

"Oh Quinn." An old woman said that welcomed them to the square of the castle they had reached a few minutes ago. "Delighted to see you again child. You are still practicing your nettles potions I hope?" She asked smiling dearly and Quinn laughed.  
"Of course I am Mother Kailin. I wouldn't forget my favorite subject, would I?" She said making the old woman chuckle.  
"Oh dear, you still make me laugh. You were the worst student in potions of rare plants I've ever had. It is fortunate you were so good at rituals, one of the best if I recall correctly." She laughed making Quinn giggle in agreement. "What brings you here?"

"I'm accompanying Santana of Maisan Hall to the Wall." She said which obviously made the Mother Kailin frown.  
"The Wall? Well- I suppose it makes sense, you have been there before." She said sounding a bit shaky and skeptical. "Well-anyways, do come in dear. I suppose you are quite tired of your journey on the grey." She stated and Quinn nodded. Some of the crewmen were already gone, they went inside through the servant entrance and Santana wanted to do the same. She was about to go in the direction of the servant entrance when Quinn stopped her.

"You're a guest Santana, you're not getting paid on this journey which makes you a non-servant."  
"I wish I was getting paid." Santana mumbled annoyingly under her breath. Quinn smirked a little at the darker girl and then rolled her eyes.  
"Come on." She beckoned Santana to come with her. She wasn't going to let the brunette sleep in the stables. This had been her home for ten years, she felt she had a prerogative to a bed and ask for accommodation of people who helped her on her travels. She knew the Prim Mother wouldn't object; she had practically been a real mother to her.

When they entered Quinn smiled and breathed in the old oak smell. The stairs were still carved with the ancient spells and vows. The main vow carved on the main wall, between the stairs that split in the middle. It was there to remember the students –and teachers- why they practiced. They had the privilege of being blessed with great power, but with that came a responsibility. A responsibility to the earth and its people inhabiting it.

She led Santana to one of the upper chambers, meant for travelers and not for students. She entered the room, which smelled muffled and a bit of moist wood. She put her handbag down, in which a map, knives, some herbs and such were. Santana sat down and took the knapsack of her bed, then gently took out the baby.

"Am I sharing with you?" She asked the blonde. Quinn smiled and nodded absent-mindedly. "Did you grow up here?" She asked another time. Quinn raised an eyebrow and nodded again, not saying a word. Santana felt a bit awkward that the blonde was merely responding with nods and smiles. She wanted to ask more questions but Quinn hinted to being in her own head, not minding anything else. She pursed her lips and let her head rest against the wall that was neighboring her bed. She looked at the infant and smiled.

"How are you doing?" She asked, of course the infant didn't respond but she felt the girl had understood her. Quinn looked up assuming the darker one was talking to her but she quickly resumed her earlier position when she realized it was the infant that was being addressed and not her. She dug her nails in the wood of her bed, like she did when she was younger. She closed her eyes and tried to rest a little. She sighed in relief and let her head sink into the feathered pillow, she had known most of her life. It was different in the Woods. She felt freer than she was here, more at ease with her environment but when she was in the Woods, she didn't feel the familiarity she did here.

Quinn was woken up by the shrill sounds of the baby. She turned around facing Sananta, who was sitting up in her bed and rocking gently. Her eyes were closed but she was rocking back and forth while rubbing the lass' back.

"Is she okay?" The Woodling asked which made Santana open her eyes briefly.  
"Yeah, I think she's just reacting to being on land again." Santana chuckled a little. "I'd be upset too if I was being rocked to sleep every night and all of a sudden it stopped." Quinn smiled pressing her head further into the pillow as she put her hand underneath her chin.

"You want me to try?"  
"Oh, if I give you her now, I'll probably fall asleep even though she's crying." Santana chuckled having a little desperation in her voice.  
"Are you that tired then?"  
"Yeah, I don't do well on boats. In fact I hate them. Didn't sleep very much the last few days on that wicked ship." Quinn started laughing which temporarily made the baby girl halt her crying but her screams resumed as fast as they had ended.  
"Me too." Santana looked up confused. "What?"  
"Aren't you a Woodling?" Santana asked as Quinn gave her an obvious look. "Well aren't you supposed to love everything mother nature offers you."

"Let me put it this way. I like dirt. I honor all gods, but I feel the safest and most comfortable in Gaia's womb, not the surface of the sea." Quinn chuckled and Santana mimicked her. "Here let me try. You can fall asleep, I'll try to get her to sleep." Quinn said and Santana obliged without putting up much of a fight. She was desperate for some sleep and she trusted the Woodling.

**Thank you for all your suggestions of babynames, still looking and contemplating. The baby name should be revealed next chapter or the one after that. Reviews/follows/favorites are always very much appreciated, it's what keeps a writer going. A story without many reviews feels like no one really wants to read it so, I love any kind of feedback, and take it into consideration, or explain whatever needs to be explained. **


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn made her way down to the main dining hall. She entered and consequently had most of the Seven Daughter's current students look at her curiously. She rubbed her lips together, feeling slightly awkward. Kaihlan, however, gave her a reassuring smile, the old woman's wrinkles bundling together like salty dunes on her cheeks. Some young girls were nudging their neighbor, while whispering at the same time. Quinn approached the table where the elders and teachers sat. She smiled tightly and said "Sorry, it's an old habit to come to the main dining room for breakfast. I didn't realize I was a bit out of place."

"Nonsense, sit down dear." Kaihlan said and then stood up. She clapped her hands and raised her voice "Students, this is Lucile Quincy-" She said as Quinn closed her eyes while cringing at her birth given name. Words can't describe how awkward she felt but Kaihlan continued "We here at the Seven Sisters hold a long and honored tradition; any being with magic is welcome to stay at the Seven. Whether it is with a learning purpose or a roof over your head. I expect you to treat Ms. Quincy with respect as you would us, she's an alumni so you could use this time to inquire about her experience after she left the Seven Sisters."

Students started whispering after Kaihlan sat down. It was unusual for one with magic to leave Dianeas at all. People on the outside didn't understand their traditions. In fact a lot of people feared them. However some did choose to leave Dianeas, but eventually they would return; that is with the exception of Woodlings. The Woodlings were forest creatures with magic and were obligated to leave to pursue their own identity and place in the realm.

Quinn smiled tightly and took a deep breath before Kaihlan spoke yet again "You're right in time for the morning ritual. I hope you still remember." She raised her hands to her chest and started chanting.

"Mother earth we thank you for the nourishments we are about to receive. We bless your sacrifice so we may live. Bless the crops, your children and bless the rain and sun, your sisters for providing for our needs. Thank you mother earth, we thank you." Kaihlan and everyone else said. Quinn smiled when she also put her hands on her chest and added to the blessing. After a few seconds of silence Kaihlan stood up and with a swish of her palm, food appeared on the tables.

Everyone dug in swiftly. There were bread slices, natural and toasted, and marmalade pots every two seats. Fruits and vegetables laying in elegant bowls, accompanied with whipped or sour cream. Just like she remembered there were even buttermilk pancakes caramelized in sugar. She smiled at the feast in front of her and giggled a little.

"Where's your companion if I may ask?" Elder Sarafina asked her. Quinn looked up and smiled recognizing her question.  
"She's sleeping, the infant kept her up most of the night." Sarafina nodded and started scraping butter over her slice of toasted bread.  
"I must ask. I know you are always willing to go to The Wall; why one would be I don't know, but may I ask what the purpose of this quest is?" She asked while spreading rhubarb marmalade on the toasted bread and folded it in half. She then took a piece of it, her bites very audible.

"We are to return a cursed child to The Xa." Quinn answered coolly.  
"Is the mother alive?"  
"She is not. Santana is a cursed child as well. She uhm- caused the curse." Quinn said feeling a bit awkward about the subject. She thought that it wasn't her place to tell the tale. "The village wanted the child gone after what happened to the birth mother."

"Right. Well if the mother already died then what she is doing is honorable. Yes, a honorable sacrifice indeed. A life will be granted." She said muttering to herself more than she was to Quinn.

"I think it's bloody rubbish. Giving a child to a strange realm, honestly." A redheaded elder said. Quinn didn't recognize her, she figured when one elder moved on from this life, they initiated a new one. The middle-aged woman's accent revealed that she must have been from the islands near Eagle Eye Bay.  
"Dear, those are the ways of mother nature." Kaihlan said trying to calm the obvious conflict that was developing between the two elders.  
"Yes it is a pity that this young woman died. But she knew what she got into when she slept with a Xa girl and a man within the same moon cycle."  
"The Xa girl should've had more discipline, _she_ after all knows herself and her people better than this poor girl." Sarafina retaliated.

"May I ask why the moon cycle is relevant? I don't really know much about the Xa women to be honest." Quinn stated as the fury- headed elder looked at her and smiled. She was younger than the others. That's probably why she had different views. Santana never talked much about her inheritance. Probably because she herself didn't know the fine details.

"Well, we know that two women alone cannot conceive a child. It is against the law of nature. Somehow by sleeping with a cursed child within the same moon cycle as you would sleep with a man-" She started but was quickly interrupted by Sarafina.

Sarafina grumbled "Don't start with putting ideas in the child's head Molly. This theory hasn't been proven. There's a lot of controversy, and I do not wish to engage this silly conversation." Sarafina continued her pace quickening while she put her foot down. Quinn was confused. Molly hadn't even explained whichever theory Sarafina was displeased with. Quinn felt like a child among them, watching them argue about themselves. You could see Molly wanted to retaliate but she didn't. Kaihlan gave the two women a warning gaze so both would calm down.

"Ladies, It isn't polite to talk about things Quinn doesn't know or understand yet. So please." Kaihlan said but an awkward tension existed among the elders and Quinn regretted having asked the question in the first place. She didn't like causing conflict. She scratched the back of her head uncomfortably and put some black berries in her mouth.

"To be completely honest with you Quinn, the reason why they are so aggravated about the subject is because the island has had a lot of cursed children in the past couple of years." Quinn frowned a little. Never in her years at the Seven Sisters had there been reports of cursed children on the island.

"How many?" Quinn couldn't help but ask. Kaihlan looked up and smiled.

"We've had 15 in the last year. We have a man that brings them to The Wall every year." Quinn was perplexed at the number and at the fact that someone was bringing them to The Wall every year, which meant that every year ever since she left there were cursed children that had to be taken away in the first place.

"The mothers?"  
"Some survive and others don't, we think the nexus of the island makes it work differently and since as all these mothers are magical creatures. Some are strong enough to survive the curse. The village would just rather see these poor creatures go back to their own realm. To keep the peace and to keep these things from happening, we agree. Mothers that want to keep their children usually find another home, with our help of course." Quinn nodded. Most people wanted the cursed children gone, wherever you were. She knew that. She also knew that there was some truth to the solution. With no cursed children to curse others, a village doesn't experience the tragedy of having mothers die while giving birth or within the first year of their child. She then thought of Santana and how she didn't feel right banning her, chasing her away. She eventually couldn't help who she was. People are always afraid of what they don't know. It's easier to demonize something if you've never met the actual thing you're demonizing. And Quinn did know Santana, and she couldn't see evil within the raven headed girl.

"This man, is he in- I mean does he live in the village at the moment?" She asked Kaihlan and the old woman nodded.  
She then answered "Right next to the blacksmith. They even built a house. A cursed children kind of orphanage. After the mothers die, they are placed there until they are journeyed to The Wall."

Quinn thought it was odd she hadn't heard of this. If this kind of thing existed, why didn't the whole realm bring the cursed children here? Why let some locals venture out there if there was a solution like this around the corner? She thought of telling Santana, but she decided to go take a look before she informed the brunette. When she finished the early morning breakfast she took the old pathway that waved around the Maribel pond in the valley. When she stepped down the last of the stepping stones she saw the humble village ahead. She slid down a small field road covered in dirt. She then sneaked behind the toll house not wanting to pay the 2 maren* to enter the village via the east road that lead to the portal. She could've entered through the west gate which was meant for the locals who weren't obligated to pay toll, but that would've taken her another 10 minutes. She rather took this shortcut and sneaked in using the bush surrounding the east portal. She then made her way to the blacksmith's house. She saw Lance working thoroughly on some hooves when she also spotted the grass colored house behind him. Most houses here were earth colored or any kind of sun color, due to the hot weather. This particular home was different. It didn't mean to stand out, its green color even uniting with the nature behind it. But It did stand out compared to the other houses. And the fact that it was practically situated in the middle of town square was not helping its anonymousness.

"Quincy? Luce Quincy?" a deep voice said happily which made Quinn turn around and meet her old friend. She smiled deeply and chuckled.  
"Well, well; looks like the old cat is still lurking around these alleys."  
"This cat sure is." He replied joyfully. He then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "It's been a long time Quinn."

She nodded and then looked at the green house standing next to them. Aedan joined her line of sight and then nodded disapprovingly. "So that's why you're here." He stated, wiping his hands with a dirty cloth. The blonde nodded and flashed him a fleeting raised eyebrow. "I'll show you around. Marone isn't keen on strangers."

When they entered the house, Quinn immediately noticed some rocking horses in the living spaces, a child here and there, but no adults. She wondered where the caregivers were with that many unattended children around. If there were as many children as Kaihlan described, she figured there should be people taking care of these creatures. The children seemed to range from newborn to the age of 7. She questioned how the oldest children were coping with their abandonment. They must have had some sort of conscious thought. They must have had questions to why they were being handed over to a stranger, why their mother had died or why people seemed to avoid them. A child couldn't understand the situation as any other as just it being different. She didn't want to pity them but she did.

When they climbed a couple of stairs and entered a floor with low ceilings, they were met with a sandy - colored skintone man and icy pigmented eyes.

"Aedan welcome." He said and then looked farther to Quinn and added "And you are?"  
"Quinn. I used to live here. I attended the institution of the Seven." His eyebrows rose at her answer, the corners of his mouth leaning downwards. He then erased his previous expression and replaced it with a smile; a smile that couldn't be found in his eyes though and it spoke to Quinn as only polite and not sincere.

"However may I help you?" He asked folding his hands, which gave Quinn quite the odd feeling. There was something off with this man. She furrowed her brows, not being able to hide her inner emotions.  
He then cleared his throat to which Quinn quickly responded "Uh, I just wanted to look around." She said sounding a little unsure. This time it was Marone that furrowed his brows, or more like his brow that sat as one thick caterpillar alongside his forehead.

"A look?" He echoed.  
"Yeah, I am actually chaperoning a girl to The Wall with a cursed child." She said and instantly regretted revealing the information as his polite smile turned into an eerie grin. He tried to grin surreptitiously, but he couldn't hide his delight. She didn't think it through and now that 'that' was out there she couldn't turn back. She swallowed deep as she noticed his right hand had also started to twitch.

"Well, maybe you should just leave the child with me. Everyone here does." Quinn smiled nervously and thought _Yeah that's what I'm afraid of._

"Please do send the girl here. You can do as you like, take her to The Wall yourself or just leave the hard work to me. Let her come see me." He said all too eagerly. Quinn wanted to squint her eyes with compunction. She grinded her teeth and was really trying her best to keep a straight face.

"I'll let her know." Quinn replied not planning on speaking a word of this to Santana. She then added "I have to go though now. I just wanted to see who was running this place and was- _brave_ enough to go to The Wall every year." She said slurring her words. Aedan looked at her curiously but silently followed her out without questioning her or even indicating his dubiety.

When they were finally out of the so called shelter for cursed children, Quinn immediately took off. She waived without really looking back at Aedan, who looked perplexed when she left without saying as much of a word to him. She then walked out of the town, this time taking the longer route. She wasn't sure she could hide her discomfort to Mother Kaihlan. She was sure her aura was not really suggesting an inviting color at the moment. She sat on a rock before the pond; on the right side this time. She was almost back at the Seven and she still hadn't shook this feeling of distress. She bit her lip and then decided to sit in the water. She figured that maybe the elements around her would help her calm down. But when she touched the water, she felt an intense uneasiness. It wasn't helping at all, if anything it was making it worse. The pull came from a stream pulling her towards the village, which basically confirmed what she was feeling in the first place. Her instincts and the elements as well, were trying to tell her something.

_***the maren = currency Dianeas uses. **_

**Okay guys so that was it, hope you like it. So sorry I haven't updated in like ages. I was really planning on updating every week but then I got so busy with uni and then I went on vacation. But I promise I'll start uploading more chapters the following weeks. I'll attempt at 2 chapters a week to make up for the lost time, but I might not be able to pull it off as I'm doing some summer school the two last weeks of August. I might be busy then. Normally if I make my next chapter extra long the baby will finally get a name. I still need help with that. I'm debating between Shae, Samara, even Foxglove? None of these are really settling well with me, so any new suggestions are really welcome. **

**All mistakes are mine, since I don't have a beta reader and well I'm human. Please review! It really does motivate me to write, seriously. The more reviews I get the more excited I am to please all of you. Even if you don't know what to write just give me a rating from 0 to 5 so I know if I'm going in the right direction with this.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Quinn?" Santana spoke to the slim blonde that was now bathing in the pond, with a distressed expression on her face. Quinn got startled and sat up, but slipped on the glossy algea beneath her. She consequently fell down with a hearable plunge, wetting the tips of her hair. Well, actually wetting most of the back of her head. Santana chuckled lightly and approached her while saying "Can't help but fall at the sight of me hu?"  
"Oh yeah, just the smell of you makes me want to plunge." Quinn sassed back. Santana rose an eyebrow.  
"Too sophisticated for you hu?"  
Quinn chuckled "I see someone has found their _charm_ again." She said with big eyes, waiving her hand from one side to the other.  
"Yeah, well, what a little of solid ground will do to a girl." She teased and giggled a little.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked skeptically when she realized she hadn't questioned the Woodling's motives for her submarine tendencies. Quinn's face then fell and she stood up, while squeezing some remaining drops out of her hair tips.  
"I wasn't feeling very well." She admitted without trying to reveal too much. Santana twitched her lips downwards, making her face look uncertain for a few seconds. Her face then reverted to being neutral. She heaved the infant in her arms up, to get a better grip, and then said  
"I'm going into town. Hope you feel better." She felt awkward. Quinn first nodded absentmindedly but then realized that was exactly what she wanted to prevent. She stood up, this time being mindful about the algea beneath her and got out of the pound carefully, still trying to be hasty.

"Uh wait!" She quickly stood in front of the brunette. Santana briefly looked sideways as if she was trying to hint her uncertainness.  
"What?" She snapped after a few moments of silence. Quinn then realized she needed an actual reason to keep Santana here.  
"It smells in town." She said and instantly regretting her quick, but nevertheless moronic response. Santana quirked an eyebrow while the blonde bemoaned the idiocy she just proclaimed. She closed her eyes and waited for a teasing response.  
"It smells?" Santana said almost laughing a little. "I've been on a ship with a dozen men, carrying the most foul odorous I have ever sniffed, for about 5 days. I think I can handle a few farmers that haven't bathed in a while." She took a step, passed Quinn. Quinn was feeling a little apprehensive.  
So next thing she said "I'll go with you! I need- I forgot something for Mother Kaihlan in the village." Santana just shrugged at Quinn's minor outburst.  
"Lead the way." She answered inattentive. Quinn turned around and had the urging desire to curse herself, stamp her feet on the ground out of frustration. Instead she kept composed and lead Santana (the long way round) to the village center.

With the small infant in a knapsack around her chest, Santana reveled at the sight the small market that blanketed over the square. Quinn stood there awkwardly while Santana tried various sample of foods, and talked with the locals.

"Hello deary." The old woman at the fruit stand said to Santana. She smiled delighted.  
"Hi. Could I try some of your flower fruit?" She asked pointing at the yellow, thick looking flower with pins covering its surface. The lady nodded and took out a long knife, which she used to cut through. The sound of the fruit ripping in half, while the sap flooded out, made Santana's mouth water. She took the sweet stickiness into her mouth and almost moaned. It had been ages since she had some good fruit. She left home right after winter when spring was flourishing. She hadn't had fresh fruit in months.

She then moved on to another stand, one that was selling roasted chicken. She even took out maren to pay the men behind the counter. She was relishing on some chicken when she finally sat down. Quinn followed her quickly, and also sat down.

"So nice town hu?" Quinn said breaking the vague silence. Santana nodded, smiling shyly. Quinn was anxious to leave, and so she made sure to be noticed. "So, when do you want to leave? I think the Seven Sisters are expecting us for lunch today." She said, lying, but trying to get the brunette out of the town. Santana gave her a quizzical look and kept munching on the roasted chicken she bought.

She said while handing some chicken to Quinn "Why don't you just shut up and relax? You've been on edge ever since we got here." Quinn reluctantly accepted the chicken. She couldn't hold her tongue though.  
"It's just, I promised a student I would help them." Santana gave her a non-caring look.  
"So go." Quinn groaned out of frustration.  
"What? Are there that many conquests you don't want me finding out about? Because I already knew you were one that 'got around', I know how you are." She stated and Quinn scowled at her.  
"Are you suggesting I'm showing the behavior of a prostitute?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say it as sophisticated as you." Santana chuckled a little, Quinn then shoved her side a little.  
"Not funny."  
"_I_ thought it was." Even though, Santana was yet again getting under her skin, a part of her was glad she was concentrating on her and not on the green painted house across the square. She reached for another piece of chicken, but Santana slapped her hand.

"Hands off you fat, wild boar." Santana snapped.  
"I thought- you just-"  
"I gave you that so you would shut up." Santana said, which made Quinn raise her eyebrows in a large arch. Santana rolled her eyes.  
"That's the last you're getting, long fingered gnome."  
"Easy on the insults there." Quinn grumbled. "-Clumsy village brat." She added. Santana looked back at her and a small smirk grew on her lips. It was a small farm boy, who had tipped a wheelbarrow holding apples, that guided Santana's gaze to the dump home for cursed children. If the home didn't have the sign 'Home for cursed children' hanging above the front door, she would never have given it a second thought. She put the roasted chicken aside. She approached the house, not minding she was kicking the boys apples aside, that were in her way.

"Hey!" The boy yelled but she retaliated only with one look, which was enough to have the boy recollect his apples and hurry off. Quinn swiftly followed her. She felt frustrated, if she had insulted the brunette a little more or done something, Santana would never have noticed.

"What is this?" She mumbled. Quinn wasn't sure if the brunette had mumbled it to herself or to Quinn. Quinn saw the brunette stepping up the steps of the establishments, so she quickly held her by her wrist. Santana looked back, almost offended. And it then clicked inside of her. Quinn knew. That's why she didn't want her to go into town, that's why she wanted to leave.

"Did you know of this place?" She asked the blonde seriously. Quinn sighed and as a reflex, scratched the back of her neck. She usually did that when she felt nervous.  
"I-" She couldn't find the words, nor did the brunette wait for them. She ripped back her wrist and jogged up the stairs, holding on the infant. She entered with Quinn on her heels. When they both stood upon the wooden floors that were covered with exactly what Quinn saw before, the blonde couldn't help glance at Santana's face. For a second she saw the brunette tighten her hold on the baby she was carrying, but she then relaxed again, returning to her previous composure.

"Santana-" Quinn voiced, which made the brunette snap her head towards her, so fast that Quinn almost felt startled at Santana's fire fueled reaction. She didn't continue her sentence, instead she stood in front of both creatures, when Marone came in. His eerie grin hadn't left his face.

"You came back." He stated and Quinn couldn't ignore the feeling of Santana's eyes burning into her. She, however, retained her defensive composure. Santana on the other, wanted to scream. She wanted to know, what the fuck this place was. If it weren't for the little replica of herself, who was babbling to herself, around her chest; she would've shoved the little Woodling against the freaking door. She was fuming, and she could almost feel the damp coming off her skin. She wanted Quinn to have told her about this. She wanted to look at the place. She wanted to know these children, because after all they were just like her. Just the pure fact that all of these children shared the same heritage -her heritage, the one she never got to explore, the one no cursed child ever could- was reason enough to inquire about this place. She was here now though, and not Quinn or anyone else was going to stop her from finding out, what exactly this place was.

Quinn was standing more, and more in front of Santana, but the brunette shoved her aside. When they looked at one another, they shared a glance, which let Quinn know that Santana wanted her to stand by, to leave even. And as if Marone had read the connection he said "Quinn, is it? Why don't you go wait outside while I speak to these beautiful creatures." Santana felt her stomach turn a little, she hadn't been called a creature since the day Emma Pillsbury had after Tamsin died. Quinn rubbed her lips together and crossed her arms. She took a few steps back and leaned against one of the wooden pillars.

"I think I'll wait here." She stated. The man just shrugged and then took a step closer to Santana and the baby. Both women felt their chest heave heavily.  
"So, _how can I help you_ my _dear_." He said nearly accentuating every word. It was like there was a stop between every word he said _' . . .dear.'_

Santana took a step backwards, trying to create a little space between her and the man. His smell was almost too foul to bear. His hair seemed sticky, and when he tried reaching for the baby, she almost made a 90° degrees side turn.  
"I-uh, just wanted to see the place. I just wanted to know what this place was really." She said when for a moment she doubted the sign she read outside.

"It's a house where children, bearing the same curse as you two, are stationed. I take them to the Wall and life can go on." He said. Santana felt offended, he talked about these children as if they were a bunch of kettle.  
"So basically, you take these children from their families. You put them in this dirty house and then drag them all the way to the Wall to just drop them off. This way everyone can be happy and you can go on with your life as if these children never existed?" She said biting back.  
"Isn't that what you're doing? Don't think we hadn't heard about the Seven Sisters alumni who was taking a cursed child to the Wall." He said glancing at Quinn. Santana couldn't' help but mimic his action. She looked at Quinn, who was fidgeting with her knife. She was spinning and turning it, to keep herself calm.

"This house isn't dirty. This floor maybe, but the upstairs is as clean as it can be." He stated while leading Santana to the stairway, which made Quinn almost jump to her side. They both went upstairs. When they reached a particular room, Santana halted.

The kids were running around this average size room. There were about 10 inside. She saw a small toddler get run over by most of the others. Her instinct was yelling at her. It was telling her this house had something fishy about it. Or maybe it was just the gutted feeling of her kind being treated this way.

"So this is the playroom. They each share rooms to sleep and here they play together. I know this will sound rash and maybe a bit too straight forward, but I would really love for-"He pointed at the baby. "She doesn't have a name." Santana stated and for the first time regretted and felt embarrassed about not naming this child, as this man was now raising his eyebrow.  
"Well that's quite alright we'll figure that out later." He stated, which made Santana frown.  
"Later?"  
"Ah, yes as I was saying; we would love to have her with us on our journey to the Wall."  
"We're already taking her."  
"Yes. But wouldn't it just be easier? I mean you wouldn't be putting yourself in danger. And as this is not your child, I figured you would love an easy way out of this nasty situation." He said sounding eerie. Quinn frowned and took Santana's hand. She shook her head and almost beckoned her to come with her, wherever she was going.

"It's not a bother. I'll take my- this child to the Wall and to the realm of the Xa myself." Santana said stubbornly.  
"My dear-" He started and came closer to her. Before she or Quinn could stop it, he had both of his hands grabbing one of Santana's palms. "- you don't love this child. It's not your responsibility. Let me." He said and Santana felt as if he was right. She didn't feel reluctant anymore. He was right, after all she was always saying how she would love it if someone took this burden from her. And she didn't really love this child. It was just her maternity feelings messing with her head. She felt responsible, but that's all. She then took off the knapsack and without a warning gave the child to Marone, who more than willingly took her.

Quinn yelled with a high pitched voice "Santana? What-" But the brunette was already walking away. Quinn didn't want to leave this child with Marone alone, but she thought if the other kids were okay, than she should be too. She could go after Santana and come get her as soon as possible. So she did. She ran after Santana. The brunette had started walking out of town, until the Woodling reached her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" She almost squealed. Something was off with Santana. Quinn noticed her eyes seemed empty. She didn't even say goodbye. Santana shrugged. "Santana?" She said and then started shaking the brunette. It was like Marone had isolated all the doubt Santana had about this mission. "Aren't you even a bit concerned about this man with _your_ baby?!"

Santana frowned, she felt like she was starting to have inner conflicts again. All the feelings, the bad feelings she had been having the last month had disappeared with Marone's touch and a part of her didn't want to feel that again. Quinn's shakes and screams made it hard not to waken those suppressed feelings.

"Don't you have at least a little separation anxiety with her? I've seen you with her! I know that you at least care about her. As you would for anyone." Quinn kept saying. She then put her hand on Santana's shoulder and gasped. She moved her hand lower, on her chest. She frowned and as she started rubbing that certain area, Santana felt those feelings of conflict rise within her. Marone's must've had some sort of power over her, because what she was feeling now was panic and regret.

"Oh by the Gods! What have I done?" She yelled desperately. She wanted to run back to town, but it seemed as if her limbs weren't cooperating with her. Her longs seemed to have collapsed at that, or so it felt.  
"Santana? Calm down. You're having a panic attack. We're going back for her. You didn't sign anything, you were hypnotized -or something." Quinn stated but Santana felt the warm tears stream down her cheeks. She couldn't move, all she could do was feel it. Feel how the panic drowned her.

"Calm down. Breathe." Quinn tried but it didn't work. Next thing they knew Quinn's lips were on Santana's. The brunette gasped a little as she took a small step backwards, but Quinn clutched her hand onto the back of Santana's neck and kept her in place. Quinn's grip softened and Santana started to feel as if all the tension was being sucked out of her. She melted into the blonde's touch as their lips grazed more against one another. Quinn then took a step back and Santana could speak again.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded but Quinn just rolled her eyes a little.  
"You were having a panic attack, so- I kind of took the tension out of you and took it in." She said a bit breathless. Now that Santana was really looking at Quinn she noticed the blonde did seem a bit flustered.  
"You sucked it out of me and then swallowed it?" She asked thinking that the feeling of her sucking the tension out wasn't so peculiar, while they were kissing.  
"Yeah."  
"Really, that's what you were doing?"  
"Don't flatter yourself." Santana chuckled but then remembered a more pressing matter.  
"We need to go get her. Now." She said determined and started walking back down the rocky steps. "I can't even believe that you left her there! Couldn't you just have taken her with you? And then have done whatever you did, for me to remember. I don't want a defenseless baby with a creep like that!"  
"I'm sorry! I figured, that only you could get her back. I'm not her legal guardian you know. The council assigned her to you. You're her parent until the Xa." Quinn said still breathlessly. She followed the brunette hastily down the steps and back into town. She couldn't really figure out if she was still shaky because of the tension she swallowed or if the kiss itself had thrown her off guard even more. She usually recovered quickly from an Entasi bond charm. She wasn't as composed as she should've been by now. She briefly touched her lips, where Santana had left her mark. She shook her head though, and told herself that this wasn't the time to be even thinking about Santana's lips. She couldn't get distracted. She wasn't allowed, she couldn't let her visions become reality. She pushed her thoughts aside and focused on her feet beneath her. Before they knew, they were back at the orphanage. Santana went in screaming.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Where is she? Tell me where she is, or I will end you." She spat at Marone, who was sitting in a chair on the first floor. He chuckled a little.  
"You two do not know what you want. Just leave her here and all will be well."  
"I've had about enough of your shit! What the fuck did you do to me?! No, don't answer that! Now-" She said as she threw him against the wall. Quinn was slightly startled with Santana's strength. When Marone hit the wall, Quinn was sure he was going to lose consciousness. But he didn't. Santana took one of his hands and started squeezing it. Any other person would laugh at this, but the way it seemed to be going was that Santana was going to break his fingers. "I'm going to go upstairs and find her. If you follow me or do anything, you better be sure that you'll be back in this position." She said as she broke one finger. He hissed and squealed as he fell down to his knees while hugging his finger.

"Fucking-" He started saying but Santana kicked him in the face, this time knocking him out.  
"Creepy asshole." She mumbled as she quickly ran up the stairs. Quinn followed her. Before they reached the nursery, they had entered the boys bathroom and the playroom. She was looking for the baby frantically and when she finally found her -crying- she took her in her arms and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry baby, …" She kept mumbling quietly as she tried soothing the girl.  
"Is she okay?" Quinn asked and voicing and thus breaking the trance of Santana's apology.  
"I think so." She said while she was trying to keep herself from crying. She had never felt this way. "I need to name her." She stated as Quinn smiled a little. It seemed a small gesture. Anyone could name a kid, it didn't seem very important. For Santana however, naming the baby was her way of acknowledging that his child had something to do with her. Whether it was her acknowledging it as her own, or just acknowledging that she cared for it, she acknowledged it.

"Okay. Let's go back to the school. I'll have to have a word about Marone's methods of persuasion with the elders." Quinn stated and Santana nodded. As they were leaving the small nursey, Santana halted for the second time that day. She looked at the small child sleeping on its belly. She then touched its back and flinched a little.

"Quinn. This-this child… this isn't a cursed child." She stuttered.


End file.
